To Live
by Tainted Grace
Summary: Set on 1900's Bella meets a cruel and raw vampire.Can she put a heart on him? Make him feel human? What happens when he loses it and destroys every progress he made? Can he change for good or his anger takes the best of him? ExB Very DARK Edward
1. Preface

**Title**: To live.

**Summary:** set in the 1900. Bella and her sisters move far away from home to England, where many secrets awaits them. Bella meets a raw, cruel and hungry Edward Cullen, could she ever put a heart in the monster's creature? Help him remember what it was like to be human? What happens when he loses it and destroy every progress he made, along with a whole city and humans life, living only a heart broken Bella behind?

**Disclaimer**: this thing come out of a dream I had a long time ago, before I read Twilight! The difference was the lead characters were; Peter Pan and Wendy (lmao) but it was a really great dream! BUT I DO NOT own Twilight and any of the characters.

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: in this story of mine, a cross CAN and DOES burn a vampire. Bare with me people :)! **

**************************************************************

My name is Isabella Swan and all my life I've lived by a code; keep your friends close and your enemies closer, honor your family and defend your truth.

It didn't got me nowhere.

Im a fifteen year old, and I've lived and seen things Gods would be afraid of.

It all started when we first arrived in this god forsaken land, it was all green, bright and beautiful and for the first time in many years we thought it was the best place to start over and forget the past, we thought it was a second chance somebody above was giving us.

We thought it was the chance to forget how our mother was crashed and burned under the roof of what once used to be our home, or to forget how they ripped her clothes off and violated her space, to forget how the only thing remaining from her were only ashes and dust, to forget how those savages and rebels started a war of their own, how they burned everything coming their way and killed thousands of innocents, thousands of homes, thousands of families.

So father took us somewhere safe, somewhere clean and new where we could start over, and have the life he promised.

But that was all shot to hell once I knew _him_, he was cold and frigid and I was inexperienced and didn't know anything about love or _lust_. Which only made him more anxious, or so he used to say.

He needed love and caring and I was more then willing to teach him how to love, how to cherish or how to care even. And I succeeded, I was making something of my own, something I built with my own hands, something I began to love, and then all my hopes crashed and burn along with what I made, with _him_.

He taught me he will never succumb to a 'human', and will never be tame down, he'll never touch a human if not to kill or to find pleasure, he taught me he will forever stay in the dark, where he belonged and should have never step out in the first place.

My numb and almost dead body lay down in the cold pavement as I heard voices above me, they we're trying to bring me back, but I was too afraid it might be too late, I was already gone, he had already made a decision with my life, and he was going to take it as he said it belonged to him.

"_I'll come back for you, love" _

My name is Isabella Swan and I should have learned to keep my mouth and heart quiet.

_******_

**Hate it?? :D I really have great ideas for this story, trust me! And ill put all my heart into it :D **


	2. Prey

**Title**: To live.

**Summary:** set in the 1900. Bella and her sisters move far away from home to England, where many secrets awaits them. Bella meets a raw, cruel and hungry Edward Cullen, could she ever put a heart in the monster's creature? Help him remember what it was like to be human? What happens when he loses it and destroys every progress he made, along with a whole city and humans life, leaving only a heart and mind broken Bella behind?

**Disclaimer**: DO NOT own Twilight and any of the characters.

**Author's Note**: this thing came out of a dream I had a long time ago, before I read Twilight! The difference was the lead characters were; Peter Pan and Wendy (lmao) but it was a really great dream! And I know I shouldn't start a story when I haven't finish one, but I really wanted to do this one cause I already know how it ends and what happens next :D so it will be a lot faster then the other one and besides I have really great ideas for this story if dark fics are your thing, or cruel EDWARD :)

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: in this story of mine, a cross CAN and DOES burn a vampire. Bare with me people :)! **

**************************************************************

The Swan family used to be a prestigious name, they we're no kings and queens but it was a clean and respected name among the high society, their money account was limited but enough for the once small family.

That all changed once their 3 member family was joined by three small girls, who lost their home and parents among the war, Charles took them in as their own, Mary with only 12 years, blonde hair and big brown eyes, Louis; a nine year old pretty smart for her age, jet black hair falling in curls down her face and the little infant of only one year old, little Jane.

They started a family, it was a bit crowded but they manage, because the Swans had a big heart and it had no crowd limits.

They we're happy; despite the fact they lived in no proper conditions to raise a family or to afford to be happy, every day a new chance of dying presented itself, but they got away with it.

I guess mocking fate was not the way to go with, it doesn't happen till it happens.

So that unfaithful day came, the day that took everything away from the Swan family not only losing their mother and wife, but the place they used to call a home.

The only thing she had left from her dear mother was a silver Cross hanging on her neck at all times, it protected her whatever she'd go, it was a sign her mother was there, standing beside her protecting her.

But I guess fate was not having it.

It all happen very fast it didn't gave time to small Isabella to take notice or process the information, as far as she knew she was being carried away from home, to a "hidden" secret place her father promised to be a new start.

When she got out of the carriage she could definitely see a new start on her life, and when she saw her sisters dancing around the green grass, running towards the wooden cabin beside the river she knew right then that a new life started here, but nobody promised her it had to be better.

Or safer.

Except well…her father.

Isabella Swan was always seeking for adventures and part of this fact was to blame her awful future, what came over next, if she had stayed put as she was warned and read her book in her room she wouldn't ever had gone to the woods, she wouldn't ever learn a secret, she wouldn't ever know _him_.

"Bella LOOK!" Louis's voice brought her back to present, trying so hard to take her gaze away from the clearing she could see a couple of miles away, trying to take her gaze away from those tall green and at the same time grey trees far in the distance, where she could sense mystery and adventures were doomed to happen there.

A smile printed in her face she was always a sucker for mysteries and adventures, always trying to seek away to pass the time and have fun, trying to block her mind from the pain she held inside, that tormented her every single day.

Father's warning to stay away from the forest only gave her more free will and spirit to pursue her destination, she made it a point to find out what was so fearful there to child's eyes, she had seen everything and fear anything, what more could there be?

But she wouldn't expose the lives of her sisters that way, hell no! She will wait when she was alone and take a sneak peak.

The place excited her, it called out to her to come forward, it begged attention and she was willingly giving it. Never tell a girl what not to do, well actually…never tell Bella what she can or cant do.

Bella took the disc in her hand and throw it away towards her sisters so they'll catch it, finally parting her gaze away from the woods. They laughed and rolled around throwing the disc at each other, Mary took it in her hands and had a little too much excited cause she throw it down hard.

"Oh shoot!" as the words slipped Louis's lips Bella cut her off.

"Hey! Watch it!" she commanded, Mary giggled along with Louis covering her mouth.

"Ill go get it!" Bella smiled giving them a warning look, then she came aware of where it might have landed, she smirked at herself turning around to them.

"I'll get it and send it back to you! So don't move!" she warned.

And she took on her mission, this was the best time, she couldn't wait, she would not wait. The opportunity was given to her and she might as well take it when she had the chance.

It wasn't easy as it looked the path was covered with moss and rocks, which didn't help to her clumsiness , then she spotted the disc near the side of the river, careful enough she manage to make it to the other side without falling or worse, bleeding.

She took it in her shaking hands, which was a surprise cause she had learn over the ages not to be scared off or shaken about anything, but you can blame her she was anxious to "explore".

She sent the disc flying away enough it will land near by the yard they we're playing.

"Here you go!" she yelled, her questions were answered when she heard her sisters laugh once again confirming her they got the disc in their hands.

Moving past trees and rocky paths was easy enough when you're caught up in the beautiful scent of the trees or the green grass that was prominent; it was all a picture alright!

But the lovelier sight did not last longer to her advantage.

Her breath caught in her throat once she took notice of the picture before her, there it was, a beast…was it? A beast?

No! it was a boy!

A man.

And he had another man in his hands, and he was- wait…was he..? it was not the sigh of what he was doing that stopped her dead in her tracks it was the sight of the most beautiful thing she had seen in earth, bronze hair, white silk skin, raw clenched jaw and was that a mix of coal black eyes with topaz? Oh wait those eyes were starring at her.

She froze dead in her steps; running away now will do her no good.

He was looking at her! Fixing her. Glaring her.

What had come over her? Why didn't she move? Was she that hypnotized by those strong eyes she wouldn't move an inch? He was not a man he was a…creature. Something else and it was no human for sure.

A snarl was heard and before she had time to process what was happening he was getting up and he didn't seem to happy about it either. Damn! He was tall and he had a rage in him, what had she done to get him so mad?

She took in what he had been doing, in the now forgotten dead body beside him, her breath hitch down her throat, no words would come out, he had been eating, feeding himself.

Was she hallucinating? This man, this…beast- she heard another snarl and instantly flinched, the man was taking huge steps towards her and if she knew better and had any self preservation she would have run away.

Blood ripped out of the man's neck all the way down to his collarbone and chest, it was like watching an animal rip away a human's life and draining him dry, was it possible? Did 'those' things really existed?

The man growled already closer by her and to her surprise her legs did stood back a little, thanking God they did the job!

His jaw was clenched and his fists were tight in his sides, she tried hard not to take a second glance at his recent prey, she grew agitated when she realized something.

She was the prey.

**************************  
**Yeah I don't know about this chapter, but more is coming. Edward's POV comes next. **


	3. Freesias

**Title**: To live.

**Summary:** set in the 1900. Bella and her sisters move far away from home to England, where many secrets awaits them. Bella meets a raw, cruel and hungry Edward Cullen, could she ever put a heart in the monster's creature? Help him remember what it was like to be human? What happens when he loses it and destroys every progress he made, along with a whole city and humans life, leaving only a heart and mind broken Bella behind?

**Disclaimer**: DO NOT own Twilight and any of the characters.

**Author's Note**: this thing came out of a dream I had a long time ago, before I read Twilight! The difference was the lead characters were; Peter Pan and Wendy (lmao) but it was a really great dream! And I know I shouldn't start a story when I haven't finish one, but I really wanted to do this one cause I already know how it ends and what happens next :D so it will be a lot faster then the other one and besides I have really great ideas for this story if dark fics are your thing, or cruel EDWARD :)

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: in this story of mine, a cross CAN and DOES burn a vampire. Bare with me people :)! **

**************************************************************

I love it when they run, it entertains me, its really funny they think they have a chance! The poor old man kept stumbling on his own two feet and I was getting lightly disturbed that he didn't try hard enough to escape, I heard his thought; thinking that I'll give him a chance, that I'll be somehow kind of merciful.

Wrong.

His eyes trembled like a leave, and I saw his body fell to the floor when he stumbled with a rock. I'll hardly let a rock take my glory.

"Get up" I demanded coldly, I knew my eyes were filled with hunger, a pitch black.

The old man trembled under my cold gaze and did no effort to move, my advance on him was menacing and when I pulled him into his feet in a swift motion the most annoying part started.

The begging.

"Please I beg you! I have a wife and kids!"

"They'll taste just as good" and with no warning I stuck my teeth into his throat, snapping his neck aside, devouring his throat completely dry. I had better and if I wasn't so thirsty I would let go of him completely but I enjoyed when they squirm, well it didn't matter anymore seeing his neck was turned completely around.

Then it hit me, I smell it, I sense it, and its near, its new, its fresh and it smells damn good.

Like freesias.

It was calling, and I didn't had to stick my teeth out to know far well that it would be ten times better then this, it will be sweet and tasty. I'll have a great time with this one for sure.

Immediately I stopped devouring my current prey, my gaze shifted towards the small human at my left a few steps from me tempting me with those big brown eyes, she was surprised at first, but it was not the same surprise or shock most of my preys had in them, no…this was different.

It was only surprise, not fear, no shock, like when you bump into somebody you didn't see coming, then she began to analyze the situation, I almost wanted to laugh, in 3 seconds she'll be screaming like a baby.

That was before I heard her thoughts.

_Was that a beast? A beast? _

I snarled loud, the old man forgotten the minute my eyes landed on this small human creature that in about two seconds will become my meal.

And I would make a banquet out of her. A feast. The minute her scent fill deep inside my veins full of venom she became mine. The thumps of her heart beat were steady, it wasn't the usual attitude I got from my victims and so I became irritated, and at the same time anxious…to get my hands on her.

For an instant running became a good idea in her mind I could read it, I almost wanted to laugh, this was too easy. But she knew it would do her no good and so I became even more irritated at this girl's guts, she was mocking him.

_What is that? The body- that old man- what is he? This beast- _

I snarled even more furious when I heard her thoughts, and she flinched for the first time. Good!

But when I made my way towards her, each time I took a step closer she didn't dare to move she was standing her ground, she was daring me…mocking me.

_Do those 'things' really exist? Impossible! _

The nerve of this poor creature, she gapped at me but didn't scream, she insulted me but didn't talk, she tempted me but didn't move.

That's when I took in her beauty, how her brown long hair cascaded down to her waist, her big brown eyes tantalizing, it was stunning, a raw diamond, I'll shape her in, I'll teach her, I'll make her mine. She was just a child I could tell this far enough, maybe 16 or 17, it matter not, she was a woman and I knew she hadn't been touch…not yet.

The thought of changing her and make her one of us was tempting, to make her my proper woman, my mate, but I wouldn't resist her I couldn't I had to drain her right now, I had to have her blood in my teeth, my tongue, my mouth, everywhere on me, I had to taste her like the last human on earth, it was only fair! She came to me.

Well maybe you can have her as your woman and then sink your teeth in her, that voice inside my head sing. No! I'll probably crush her and then it would be no use, I wouldn't be able to hear her scream while I taste her.

What a shame! But oh well…her blood will do.

That's when it hit me, when I was probably 2 foot away from her it hit me, it burned, I snarled furiously at what could have happen? And when she flinched I saw it, hanging on her neck that damn Cross that step me away from my prey, that Cross that burned like hell itself, and trust me I'd know one or two things about hell. It was like if they were ripping your skin apart, only it was much worse, it burned every inch of you and you could not go any closer even if your 'Cantante' was standing a step away from you.

I thought if I could take it enough for a few minutes while I devoured her but when I tried once again to come near I started to shake, my eyes went completely black and they frightened her. Good.

_What's with him? I have to get out of here! Run Bella! MOVE! _

"No" I said out loud, it came out as a warning and if she knew better she would stay put.

Think straight Edward! If she notice your discomfort she'll ran away, keep it cool. Don't move, don't scare her, if she notices how the Cross affects you then you're done.

I only had to get her without it and then it was game over for her. Simple as that.

"Bella" a scare voice called out, my gaze turned around from behind her two small girls, frightened as hell, intently I stared at them.

"What are you doing here? Get OUT of here!!" that angelical voice called out, even her voice was mesmerizing me.

_Not them, not them. _

I grinned at her thoughts, and she notice, pleading with her eyes. She at least knew she was mine forever.

For good.

*******************

_Please can I ask for replies guys? I had some story alerts so please reply! They make me happy and write faster :) id like to hear your thoughts_!___**So should I go on? Or do I stop?**___


	4. Adventure

**Author's Note: **thanks for the replies guys, please keep them coming so I know how bad this is going haha. :) good or bad reviews but PLEASE review, it makes me wanna write more and faster.

*********************

The fire she had on her heart was fierce, she was willing to put her life at risk over those children, she really had no self preservation at all.

But there was something more about her, reading her was difficult, she was blocking me somehow, one minute I could hear her thoughts the next one she was in blank, there was something about this girl that captivated me, I wanted to keep her longer all of the sudden, I wanted my moment to taste her be glorious enjoy every second of it.

Every drop of blood, every scream, every touch.

I wanted to enjoy it, it was difficult when I couldn't come near her, it was like acid to my skin, I growled frustrated and turn my back, if she saw my discomfort she'll know I cant touch her…not right now. Not yet.

So I stood quiet and peacefully I leaned down the man's throat once again.

"Bella what is that?"

"Lets go!"

The girls pleaded with her.

_No, not yet. I want to see…to know. _

I heard her thoughts, loud and clear, she didn't know what she was putting herself into. I don't quiet know if the thought of her careless fear for me wasn't that big to stay away from me made me mad or it just pleased me so I could be near her.

"What are you?" the words left her mouth and as they did I fiercely snarled glaring at her once again.

_Nice one Bella! Be good, respectful…he didn't come at you anyways, he stood back, he wont hurt you! _

Now I was pissed, i was going ballistic in frustration, I couldn't prove her wrong, but for a lot of different reasons then her that's for sure. I kept it cool, my time will arrive and when it does I wont be so merciful.

"Bella! What are you doing? STAND BACK!" the girl yelped in alarm when this 'Bella' inched her way closer. I grinned to myself this was gonna be easier then I thought.

"He cant hurt me"

"You're wrong" she froze dead on her spot at the harshness of my words.

I stood there glaring at her, warning her, trying to maybe scare her off, if she was smart enough she'll ran away- wait, I didn't want her away, I wanted her close. I wanted her.

"Who are you?" her eyes were captivating me, pulling me away from the ground almost. I grinned when I heard her thoughts.

_He's so beautiful and… mysterious, I just need to know-_

I knew then this girl was probably home schooled with their 'priests', pfft. I scoffed, so typical this virgins knew nothing about life or danger, and they thought it was all a game, they were so protected they knew nothing about fear or what was out there in the world, so when they saw something different from them or something unexplainable they would call it 'an adventure', so they were careless, so innocent and ignorant. I smirked at her.

"An adventure" I called out smirking widely as they heard my bitter laugh.

This only intrigued her even more. Good. That was my plan.

That way she'll be coming back to me.

Her eyes shifted from me to the old peasant and she swallowed hard wondering if she'll end up like that?

She took one step closer and kneeled down the ground, what was she doing? She really didn't take her life seriously.

_He could have hurt me when he had the chance, don't run Bella, you're fine. I feel protective over him, like somehow he'll reciprocate just fine. He is different I can tell._

"You're wrong once again" I laughed, she widened her eyes in surprise, maybe she was wondering if I could read her mind.

"That will be you one day" my grin just went wider.

_Oh my god! He's reading my mind? Oh no…what else has he heard?_

Can you believe this? She wasn't afraid at all, she was more frightened that I could hear her desires then knowing I could definitely have her in my grasp draining every inch of her. She was amusing me, I like it.

It doesn't matter I already made a decision over her life.

"I don't believe that" she reassured herself. I laughed and apparently she took it as a motivation to sit down and keep starring at me.

"Im Bella" she whispered, I grinned at myself if this is how she wanted to play that was fine by me, she was my meat and she knew it and didn't care.

Bella that sweet devastating name, it really did her justice, as she was the most beautiful creature I've seen.

"I'll remember it" I grinned, my eyes we're red I could tell, I was hungry and growing impatient too, I contemplated my options; my eyes drifted towards the forgotten little girls at one side of the bush, I thought about taking them in my grasp and force her to take the Cross off, it was tempting, but too easy, and I wanted to see her beg, plead and scream for her life.

"Why did you –" she stumbled on her words almost afraid to confirm her thoughts.

_Was he? Could he be? One of those- a vam-they don't exist! _

"Killed him?" I finished for her. "I was hungry" I taunted a proud smirk on my face. No sign of regret, what the hell was that anyway?

She froze once again, finally a sign she was human!

"Glad to see you have an ounce of fear in you"

"Im not-" she began only to be cut off be my rumble.

"If you know better you will be"

"What are the chances of seeing each other again?" a nervous laugh came out of her mouth, but my eyes grow serious and intense not losing the moment, this was my final warning to her, after this I wouldn't try ever to stop her.

"I'll see you often, trust me" I warned.

It didn't took her by surprise. Good. She knew right there her faith was jointed with mine, for good.

Distance voices were heard then, calling out names, which brought her eyes to her right where the voices came from, she grew nervous.

_Oh no! Father! _

She was nervous and I was angry, I didn't want her to leave she was mine! She should stay put where she was! No one should be calling out for her but me, she belonged to no one but me, she didn't have to be nowhere but here with me.

"_Bella!!" _

"_Louis!" _

"_Mary!"_

"Lets go!" the blonde girl snapped running away soon the smaller girl tug on Bella's dress pleading with her eyes.

"Please! Bells, lets go already! C'mon!" she begged, Bella couldn't take her eyes away from me, I was amusing to her, as a freak show, the thoughts only made me even more angry, but I kept it steady I will have my time and I will enjoy it.

"Bye" she let out a whisper not hearable for human ears, lucky enough I was far gone from being human.

"Ill see you around…Bella" I whispered to myself, the name slipped my lips like silk.

I was eager to find her once again, and next time I wont be in control. She was seeking for adventures well she found one and I was hardly letting it slide, I just hoped the next time we met she would be expose of that silver Cross, and well I could expose her of the rest.


	5. Warning

I earn a slap in the face once i got back home, father wasn't too please to know my adventure went further down the woods ignoring his previous warning, he also didn't found it amusing I met a stranger and started a conversation, so apparently I was grounded and to be stayed inside my room till previous notice.

I heard Louis's screams to Mary of how much of a snitch she was, but I didn't pay attention, she was not to blame, I was the one who couldn't stay put in the first place, I was the one to dismiss father's warning, I was the one to meet the most tempting and dazzling man ever, my own thoughts betrayed me.

They scream to me to go back to the woods and found out what was his deal, why his eyes switched from red to black, why did he killed a man and drain him clean, tasting his blood till the very least, why did he pined me with his eyes? Devouring me, instigating me, tantalizing me, almost reaching for me and eating me.

There was something in him that stopped him before me, some pure and strange force backing him up, I saw the anger in his eyes but still it wasn't enough to keep me away it only drove me forward reaching out for that lonesome soul out there that needed love and needed to be found and pull out of darkness, and I wanted him for my own.

Like I said, my own thoughts were betraying me.

I spent two weeks in my room only eating, sleeping, and reading, I was not even to go out and take care of my sisters, Nans would do that for us.

Finally one day I was brushing my hair in my room and the window was open, it was about the only bit of freedom I got when I heard something from outside like a rumble, my head snapped open and look around me…I couldn't help to feel agitated I've been really nervous lately. Father came in my room making me jump once again, he gave me a glare trying to figure out what I was up to, when he got nothing he shrugged it off and told me I was finally free, before he could leave again I ambushed him with several questions filling my own greed.

"Father may I talk to you?" I speed along the halls trying to catch up with him.

"Not now Bella" he was adamant about it.

"Father please!" I was very stubborn in what I wanted. "I just need to know…the truth…what are 'those' things like-" before I could finish my question he cut me off.

"If you ever talk about it again Bella, you'll not see the light of sun before New Year" and he stormed off.

I sighed, there was so much I wanted to know and so little answers, it only tempted me to go further down the woods, I bit my lower lip nervously. Father was gone, Nans was way to busy and I was alone.

My head snapped open once again towards my room I thought I heard something..?

Once again I shook it of, my imagination was taking the best of me lately. I sighed, I didn't feel like going out in the yard right now, you would think that by spending 2 almost 3 weeks lock in my room I would be jumping out of joy to go outside but truth was; if I was outside that was only one step further to the woods and then I would be in trouble, again. But not by father no, I think I'd be in an even more grave danger. A bigger trouble.

My feet took me down to my room but my eyes were molded to the floor once I looked up I wished I didn't. There he sat in the frame of my window, leaning in it comfortably and fixing my face strongly, his eyes were on fire, and I froze.

I stared back but words wouldn't come out, his hands gripped the frame of my window and his lips were tight in a line, I flinched involuntarily once his adamant voice spoke up.

"Close the door behind you"

**Edward's Pov: **

2 weeks 5 days and 12 hours that long has been since she came down here, since she talked to me, since she stepped in dangerous grounds, since she became mine.

2 weeks!

It was way to much! How dare she? Tease me like that?

I snarled furiously to no one, I was left all alone in this world and in my tower lived no one but myself and I. No one left to hurt, no one left to die. Everybody left me once I refused to live by animals, I wanted humans, so they could squirm under me, so they could scream, so I could fulfill my needs, completely satisfied.

I was alone and it wouldn't be for too long, now Isabella Swan was mine, and it only a few hours I would have her blood over me.

But I hadn't seen her for 2 weeks! I let out a furious growl I was thirsty, angry and going ballistic by each minute. I had to go hunt, I had to satisfy my needs.

It was hard to find life in the woods beside animals, but it was not impossible, country men always stood near by the area finding food and I just found dinner too.

That's when it hit me, I went further down the woods far from where I always used to hunt, but I just needed to go further and catch this scent, this glorious and magnificent scent that send my veins in overdrive.

I was fast when I advanced on them, they didn't notice me, I smirked when I notice her face. I had seen her face, didn't memorize it like her sister but she was there and if she was here right now playing with her doll that meant her big sister wasn't far away.

And that was good to me.

I growled in anxiety, this was going to be fun. And after 2 weeks I wouldn't be able to handle myself, to control the anxiety I had to sink my teeth into her and drain her dry with or without a Cross she was still going to perish her fate.

And that was with me.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I had a glance of her, her slow hands caressed her brush pulling at her brown locks of hair, and with each brush her scent only grow stronger I let out a furious snarl, she was teasing me. Again.

She caught my furious growl, cause she was jumping on her seat and looking for whatever or whoever startled her like that.

But before she could catch my glance I was already on her roof, getting lost in her scent, in her aroma.

Her mind was blank for a moment, what was up with that? Why I only could hear her thoughts from time to time? Was she blocking me? THIS WENCH!

No...wait...she couldn't possible know I was here, she was doing it unconsciously.

I still resented her for it, for everything, for tempting me, teasing me, mocking me, for stepping in like a witch and didn't let me taste her, didn't let me have her like I wanted her to.

Not for long, even if I had to take that Cross from her I will have her. In more then one way.

I was still struggling with the thought of take her innocence away and make her my woman properly, then ravish her neck, but I would lose control and I didn't want to crush her, it would be worthless, I wouldn't be able to control myself even if I wanted to have her that bad, her blood called me, it sing to me, even if I had her pinned her under me in my mind and about to take her, it always became a blur once her blood took me in.

"Father may I talk to you?"my thoughts were quiet down once I hear her song like voice, damn her! That wench! Even her voice sing to me! And then it happen- I heard her thoughts once again.

_I was very stubborn in what I wanted and I needed my answers! _

"I just need to know…the truth…what are 'those' things like-" that man was not having it and stopped her from speaking before she had the chance to find her voice once again.

I almost wanted to laugh out loud, they did everything in them to keep them away from the cruel and raw true, to keep them away from what was happening out there, who were we, who were the creatures that feed of human and that we were at war and they had no chance of winning what so ever.

That was okay, that was fine to me I will show her, I will break her, I will make sure she remembers my name as I take her to use whenever.

"If you ever talk about it again Bella, you'll not see the light of sun before New Year"

I let out once again a furious snarl and this time she did turn her head but once again she didn't saw me.

How could he keep her away from me? Who did he thought he was? He will not do such a thing, she was mine! She belonged to no one but me! I noticed wood was cracked broken in my fists, that's when I realized I gripped the frame of the window too tight.

Once I heard her feet move I didn't bother to leave, I had enough of her mind games, we were playing my way now. And she wasn't gonna like it.

She froze once she caught me. Good.

"Close the door behind you" I demanded.

She wasn't about to refute, she closed it, her eyes never leaving mines.

"Come here" once again I startled her. She hesitated but took a step further, my eyes captivated her and I could tell she wanted to know everything about me, she was intrigued so she would do as I say. Good.

But when her steps stopped I grew even more frustrated, I was having none of it.

"Move" I commanded a little more forcefully, she jumped on her skin, I was irritated already.

She bit her lower lip and just right then was when I came aware I wanted to do that, I should be the one to bit her like that if I wished, that was strange.

Lips were private that was a whole other deal, having her body under me and squirm in pleasure was one thing but wanting to take her lips in mine was another one, I shrugged it off, the feeling was there and was waiting for me to do so. That's when I take in her figure, she only had in her that stupid and ridiculous white camisole, she was really small but she had curves, and she was young very young, I knew this far enough cause she wasn't that prominent, oh well..she still was tempting me, she had her long legs and small breasts, it sued her well.

I just couldn't wait to have them around me.

I felt the sudden urge to see past that I wanted to see her soft pink breast her small flat stomach and her long legs without the white fabric.

"Take that ridiculous dress off" the words were out before I could think straight, she backed away completely afraid. Nice one Edward! She wasn't ever gonna come down the woods now. Why did I care? I could always make her.

My eyes were black filled with lust. Not hunger, but lust. Need. Desire.

"No" she stumbled a little but was firm taking a step back. Her hand went to her chest, probably trying to calm herself down a little her breathe was erratic, if she got like this for two words I spoke I couldn't wait to watch her when I would finally thrust up into her.

The fear in her eyes was only calling me to go forward, she amused me once again, she wouldn't flinch when I tried to eat her alive, but when I wanted to see her in all her glory she would put up a tantrum.

I growled and she heard. Good.

She hugged her robe tightly to her, afraid I will rip her out off her in one swift motion. Ha. I might just will. What was there to stop me?

I took several steps forward I was decided to do it, right here right now and I sensed her fear, or her backing up, and then there it was, backing me up like acid to my skin, like all my pores were burning down in acid. I carefully turn around before she could sense what was happening to me.

I tensed, it was harder then I thought, I turn around and saw her blushed cheeks with a crimson red, I silently laughed, glad I manage to bring that in her.

"Go down to the woods tonight" I ordered I didn't know what would make her go there if I said so, it was probably an invitation to stay home actually but I knew she was eager to know everything and I was decided to give her the raw cold true or my manhood inside of her which ever she preferred.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" her voice was different from what I've heard on her it was menacing, fierce and full of rage, she was demanding not asking, I glared at her, and then I saw it in her eyes that fire. She was boiling up with anxiety, her breath was erratic and her chest rose up and down. My eyes switched from glaring to staring.

_Hes going to kill me._

I almost grinned at her thoughts but I was dead serious and I wanted her tonight.

"Alone" my last warning was heard.

*****************

**Author's Note**; thank you very much guys for all the support, I got many story alerts but no replies c'mon please do reply guys! :( I need to know what you think about the story! Or should I maybe quit it altogether? :( Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!

I'll update soon enough guys hang in there!


	6. Meadow

I didn't realize i was panicking till i felt my hand going up and down in my chest, trying to catch my breath. This dark and lonesome creature was in my bedroom and he wanted me- no wait! He was demanding me to go down to the woods and met him there.

Pfft…of course I wouldn't. I had enough self preservation to stay right here, where I belonged.

Its not like I cared enough for what he was, what he did or what he…eat. No, it was not worth it.

But yet again that feeling in the pit of my gut let me know I was curious I would do almost about anything to know the truth of what really surrounded us. Father had kept us so locked all the time we didn't ever know what really happen around us, why did people die? Why did father always told us to keep each other safe all the time? Why did he hide us when they come over and trash our home?

What didn't he want us to see?

This is the moment I've been waiting for ever since mother died! And I shall go for it. It was only fair.

But what good will it do to me falling into the arms of this stranger?

What let me think I wouldn't run the same faith my mother did?

He was everything I've been looking for all my life, he was mystery, he was dark, he was adventure, he was danger. Danger.

I'll try and remember that once I get inside the woods.

I made sure everyone was sound asleep when I got my cloak I put it around me, the hood over my head, I walked over to my sister's bed and smiled lifting up one hand I stroke their cheeks. Why was I saying goodbye?

I felt a small and light sound coming from the crib next to them, I quickly walked over hoping little Jane wouldn't be loud enough to gain attention and halt my escape.

I shushed her, humming her one of her favorite songs that would make her fell in a dead sleep, I smiled when she took my finger in one of her small hands, and it was not too long before she fell into dreamland.

Every instinct in me told me to get back on to bed and go to dreamland myself, but more then meeting this stranger I was even more afraid of the tomorrow, what would happen after I didn't met him? Would he come back for me like he did before? Would he do anything about it at all?

Could I run the chance of finding out?

I knew one thing, I didn't want to. I preferred confronting fear today then tomorrow besides I was not scared of him, for some strange reason he couldn't hurt me.

And that thought was good enough to walk in the middle of the night around big tall trees dark as the same night if not more, the musk making me stumble on my own two feet. I was right across the river when I could swear I felt something from behind but when I turned around there was nothing there and when I turned around again I could swear I heard a laugh, but once again; nothing just my heavy breathing and my mind playing tricks on me.

I kept walking further, wondering if he'd be the one to meet me? Wondering if I should stop here, but I quickly dismissed the thought and I continued to explore.

I should have kept my eyes on my feet but I didn't, so I tripped falling right on my knees, great! I felt a slow and heavy breathing from behind me, grazing almost over me but once I stood up and turned around there was nothing there but my shadow.

I heard wolves crying and I started to panic even more, this was not a good idea. I should go back home, but finding my way back it will be a real challenge.

I stopped walking when I found a clearing, I rested my hands and feet there washing away the dirt that I gather when I fall, I only realized how beautiful this place was when I notice how the moon light covered the river with that shiny white glow, so I could perfectly see my feet under the water, I smiled I almost fell the need to emerge my whole body on the water, it was not warm far from it actually but I was never a fan of hot waters, I love the chilly breeze of the night, I hesitated and finally took my cloak off and right then I heard a heavy growl, as fast as I could I turn around my heart racing by each minute and I saw him.

I could feel my heart on my throat, but then he was gone, and I started to believe my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Who's there?" I jumped a little. I heard a snarl and I heard it perfectly that was not my imagination once again I turned to my side and there he was in all his glory moving one step closer and then he was gone…again, I tried to follow his lead and he was on my other side I stood back till my feet finally graced earth.

"Its not wise to tease me _Isabella_" the voice came from behind me now so I turned around and this time he had no intention in standing back or disappear.

I gather enough courage and finding the voice in me I answer.

"I wasn't trying to" before I finished my sentence he was talking again and it didn't came out as nervous as my tone or as nice.

"Try again" he dared me, in the gloom of the moon light I could definitely see they were not red or black anymore, they were gold brown now and they were fixing me.

That's stupid! Eyes don't change color.

I furrowed my eyebrows in question and he smirked at me, as he could read my mind he was speaking.

"I believe you have some questions-"

"Who are you?" he snarled at me, apparently he didn't like to be interrupted.

And then I noticed it! His eyes, they were changing again.

"Your eyes" I whispered taking one step closer, his frown fell from his place only to be replaced with a brilliant smirk.

"Now now love" he tsked at me halting my actions.

"All in due time" he offered me one of his hands and I decided to follow his lead when I lifted my own to him he stood back flinching, I didn't even graced him and he was in…pain? Could it be? This obscure and fearful creature was in pain because of me? Of whatever I inflicted in him?

"You're gonna be the death of me" the dark voice spoke, even if his face was not meeting my own, I stood from behind him and I kept my hands to myself.

Embarrassed I looked down at the floor.

"You would if I wasn't already dead"

Instantly my head light up searching for his, my eyes trembled and his eyes darkened, as I heard his demented laugh, once again I lost his sight cause next thing he knew he was not in front of me, I turned around but he was not there anymore.

"Immortality, you should take it" i heard from above me, up in a tree he stood talking.

"It tastes sweet…sweeter then anything you'd taste in your poor short human life" he chuckled, I furrowed my eyebrows together. I was not paying attention at all he kinda lost me when he said he was dead.

"You're standing right next to me" my lips trembled, but my voice was strong enough for him to hear.

"Am i?" now he was behind, quickly I turned around facing him, he bit his lower lip as he looked in appreciation my trembling lips.

Images of him biting that old man, how fast he moved, how his eyes changed color, how he was pale white came back to me.

"I know what you are"

He smiled at me.

"Your eyes change color, you're impossibly fast, your skin is pale white and you…eat humans" I stumbled on my words.

"I know what you are!" I said more determinate.

"Say it!" he demanded. I gulped down at the intensity of the moment he was just standing two foot away from me but yet again I could feel him in my skin like if he was pressing down on me so I took a step back for the first time really fearing for my life with his man.

He was not having it though, he took a step closer inching his way.

"Say it!" he dared louder now "Out loud" his eyes menaced me with fury. As I stood back I hit my back with a tree and he stopped moving, flinching when he got too close.

It kinda felt good to know he wouldn't hurt you, cause the thought of standing that close to you hurt. For once that makes me feel good.

"Vam-" I heard rumors, the priests mentioned them like evil and despiteful creatures, I read books, but never did I for once believed them just the word made me feel stupid, so I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Do it _now_ Bella" his order made me flinch a little and his tone of voice was getting to me so before I could think about it my lips were moving.

"Vampire" I whispered, I bet he heard alright.

He laughed a twisted and demented laugh.

"Are you afraid?"

"No" so my knees were shaking, my lips were trembling and my eyes were watering but I was not afraid. I repeat; not afraid.

This didn't cause him any fun though. He let out a strong and furious snarl, his eyes pierced through mine and my chest rose up and down but I did not move, he didn't either.

"For some reason you cant hurt me" I gulped down. "You wouldn't" he laughed, I hated to hear that sound. It was bitter and demented.

"The only thing that's keeping me from snapping you in two and have my teeth sink down to you while you squirm under me is that ridiculous cross hanging on your neck dear!"

The words came out so harsh they nearly made me fall down to the floor, I felt stupid and humiliated. What made me think he would just stop because he felt some kind of…connection with me? Who was that stupid?

The cross, that explained it.

I looked down at the floor in shame.

"Its teasing me, reminding me I cant have you…" I took a load of breath but never raised my head, that's when I heard it "yet" I turned around my face, using my long brown locks as a curtain to hide my eyes from his predatory gaze.

"Look at me" he asked.

"Look at me!" he ordered, when I didn't move an inch. I turned my gaze to him slowly, afraid my eyes will deceive at any minute.

They were red, glinting with fury and almost coming out of their eye balls. I caught my breath down my throat his eyes were killing me.

"Don't ever think I wouldn't be able to hurt you if I wanted to. Don't ever think for a second anything or anyone can stop me from having you-"

"The cross is!" I snapped. What gave him the right to barge at me like that? And threaten me?

He growled furious. I stood quiet.

"Soon enough not even that aching burn will be able to" he took a step back which I was thankful for.

"You wouldn't hurt me" I spoke with full honesty; he glared at me once again.

"Not saying you cant" I made myself clear "But…you wouldn't…right? You're a good guy!" he laughed but at the same time fixed me full in the eyes.

"Why don't you take that thing off and we'll see?" his eyes glinted in excitement. I turned my face around one more time but my voice was steady.

"You broke into my house, my father, sisters were there, you passed around them not giving them a second look- I took a deep breath feeling him encircle me- you..-you didn't burn a house down or took my sisters when they were with me, you never hurt them and you-"

"ENOUGH!" I almost jumped out of my skin when I met his face.

"Are there more of 'you'?" the words still wouldn't go out.

But he ignored my question my previous theory still stung on him.

"You're wrong!" and then he was off, I never took a second glance of him, he disappeared right before my eyes.

"Oh no"

They say its bad luck to mock fate, or to make fun of destiny, I was soon about to find out.

Like a bullet my feet speed away trying to find my home, I knew something bad was waiting for me and yet at the same time I knew everything was okay.

But for how long?

When I got home everything was dead silent, and I felt their heavy breathing while they slept, I smiled. I knew right then I was far from staying away from him and I was decided to be his friend if that was what he needed to be reminded what it felt like to be human. Cause I knew he was alone and I knew I needed him in my life, I don't know why but I did.

When I entered my room there he was with a grin on his features I smiled, and then he froze.

"Do you have a problem in seeing me happy?" I asked. He ignored me.

"I'll not make any effort to stay away from you, and you better do the same" he warned me. I sighed.

"I don't like to follow orders-" I snapped furiously, I didn't take orders from my father, how could this stranger think I'd take orders from him?

"You will from me" he answered my question. I furrowed my eyes in confusion there was no way he could-

"Read your mind" he finished for me. Ok that was annoying.

He chuckled, he probably heard that too.

"And if I don't?" glaring him as I dared him.

"You don't have a choice" he reminded me.

"What's your name?" with enough strength my feet carried me closer towards him.

"You're really hard to get uh?" he was probably referring to my sudden change of subject, I did that a lot. When I took another step closer he flinched his eyes darkened pitch black so immediately I stood behind. He turned his tortured eyes towards me.

"Why don't you just go forward? You could easily burn me. If you have any self preservation you will" he was confused I could tell, I didn't want to hurt him, ever. But I couldn't answer, why wouldn't I want to hurt him? He'll definitely want to hurt me.

"It will save you a lot of trouble" he warned me, tempting me to do it. I figured he was trying to scare me with his words, and it was not working.

"Im not- I took a deep breath I needed enough courage to say this- scared of..you" his eyes stay put in mine and they were fixing me trying to see past me, but there was no joke or hint, or some trap that was the truth, I don't believe he would hurt me.

"You will be" he let me know in the lowest of voices but loud enough for me to catch.

"Try me" I mocked him. I should stop doing that. He frowned with a glare.

"I will trust me" I didn't flinch this time, I trusted him? "More then once" he was trying to scare me off yet again and once again it was not working, I felt protective of him and I felt he'll protect me himself. He'll never cause me any pain.

"I don't believe that"

"In more then one way" he cut me off. Now I was not a perverted mind, or innocent. But I blushed, and he noticed. If he was talking of what I thought he was he had another thing coming.

"Oh yes…you've just made this game more exciting to me" he seemed to have struggle with the idea and he looked like he had finally confirmed his thoughts, I blushed even more if it was possible. "I will"

He laughed at my obvious embarrassment.

"I tell you I want to eat you, to drain you dry and you don't even flinch, or panic-" he spat the words bitterly like resenting me for it. "But then when I tell you I want to have your body-" immediately I jumped turning my red face around, at the same time I jumped he moved over me.

"Oh no…look at me…!" he demanded with a furious growl, as I stand back he pulled forward backing me up against the wall "Im not having any of that, look at me!" he was indeed furious but I refused to meet his gaze, he couldn't go any forward I could tell he had reach his limit, I felt he wanted to and for a brave instant I wonder if he could do that? Could he just trespass the aching slow burning on his skin? What if he could take it for just a minute and that'd be enough to kill me? I wasn't ready to find out.

"Isabella look at me" he growled, finally I gather myself together to lift my face a little and he was furious I couldn't hold his gaze. He trembled a little and I saw his discomfort he was trying so hard to reach over me, and suddenly everything was a blur.

He was losing the mere control he had, and I was afraid he'd do something it might wake up everybody.

"You stupid…human" his breath was erratic and his face was trembling so hard as his body tried to advance on me. Suddenly the mirror beside me crashed, he crashed it so loud I covered my ears letting out a scream, I quickly recovered myself when I felt father's voice from the hallway.

"You have to go!" I pleaded with him.

"I will not do such a thing!" he snarled at me.

"Please!" I begged.

There was no way he was backing up, so I decided I had to go forward, as I did he let out a growl I was hurting him I know that! But he left me no choice!

"Im sorry" I offered my eyes watering. The last thing I wanted to do was to give him another reason to hate me.

"Don't be " he whispered down laughing as he stood back to the window "If you're wise enough you'll keep it up"

"Bella!" my father's voice made me turn around on my heel.

"Dad I can explain-"

"What the hell did you do?" he yelled turning to the forgotten crashed mirror, I turned my head around and he was gone.

Father hadn't a clue that he had been there, and I was safe. For now.

**************

Hate it?

OH MY GOD! Those replies :) You guys are awesome thank you very much! Have a very happy white Christmas! :D Love you!

**Teasers: **

*Jacob?

*Bella pays a visit to Edward

*Somebody gets hurt

*Somebody takes their protection off


	7. Dares

All went on a blur one second we were playing hide and seek the next Louis's foot got caught up in a branch, she was screaming like crazy over the high tree and I looked in fear at what might happen, she was going to fall, she was falling! The tree was far too old and wet from the rain, she didn't gave it a lot of thought when she climbed in, now the tree that was pretty much rusted in all ways was falling down, bringing down Mary with her, Louis cried, Mary cried, and even Jane cried from the loud disaster, I took my face in my hands unable to do anything.

"DON'T MOVE!" I cried.

"NO NO I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Mary cried impatient, and eager to stay put on earth, so she moved and it was a bad move, next thing I knew she was falling down and it was over. I shut my eyes in pain, the one that I was feeling and the one that I was about to experience of losing someone else in my life.

But then it was all a fuzz she was back down on her feet, strong arms over her wrapping her securely, his pale skin shone over the light and I was dazzled I was amazed I was thankful.

His eyes scanned over mine quickly, and I gave him a big smile, showing him how grateful I was, but he put the child down letting her fall on her ass and strolled away from us, from me at full speed.

"OH MY GODNESS ARE YOU OKAY?" Louis's voice shouted at Mary and they hugged each other still crying from the impact, my heart raced at full speed knowing far well a monster was killed today.

I knew I had to thank him later, a love feeling rose from me, I felt more then thankful to this man I was dazzled and in love?

"Bella! BELLA! WAKE UP!" a rushed voice from beside me kept shouting at me. I groaned loudly so whoever was bothering me will get the hint. I needed the sleep after a long and hectic night.

I pulled my covers all the way up to hide my face but it did nothing to the annoying pest jumping on my bed.

"C'MON! MOVE!" one more time I grunted loudly but finally I opened my eyes watching Louis wide smile on top of me.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Father is waiting for you downstairs and he brought someone! C'mon!" and with that she ran off of my room and down the stairs, reluctantly I stirred and began to raise but I've must of do it too soon cause a rush of blood crept over to me making me fall back down to bed.

After I got over my dizziness I began to dress properly to go down. A lady like it was expected. Father would never forgive me if I went down on my night gown, he had been trying so hard to find me a husband, I was only 15 years old and he already started planning my future.

I smiled at father when I caught a glance of him but he was with another man, he was a little too tanned for the cold breeze of England and had long jet black hair.

Politely I extended my hand over to the men with a wide grin, even though I knew where this meeting will end.

"Bella I want you to meet one of my oldest and loyal friends" he pointed to the middle age men standing over me "Mr. Black my daughter Isabella Marie Swan" the man shook my hand with eagerness.

"Its been too long since the last time I saw you! You were just a little toddler!" he laughed, I kept fake smiling him hoping eternally my father loved me enough not to compromise me to an old man.

"Now look at you! All laces and pearls!" he laughed loudly making Louis and Mary giggle from behind the stairs railing.

I was not amused at all I have heard it all before, from people who wanted so desperately to heir my father well belongings.

Just after he said that a boy stepped in the room, wearing half a grin on his face, when his eyes caught mine he immediately looked down at the floor and…blushed?

That was definitely not the reaction I got from…"boys" lately…or well…a man.

Everything he did seemed to amuse me even more, he never showed any emotion but anger, desperation, hunger, frustration and …_lust_? Wait!

What was even that? How could I even know the name?

"Bella this is my boy Jacob" the voice shook me out of my thoughts. I gather myself together and once again pull that smile on my face.

"Hey" I offered, he looked up at me and immediately again giggled? Looking down at his hands once again.

I gave my father a look, and he gave me a warning look.

"Well…" Mr. Black tried to ease the tension "We'll leave you kids alone" and with that Father and him went down out the door leaving all 4 of us together.

"So Bella, how old are you?" Jacob suddenly asked which shocked me a little.

"Im 15" suddenly his smile dropped a little and had a depressed look in his features.

"How about you?" I tried to bring him out before he could go back to his shelf.

"Im 13" he gave me the saddest look ever and I busted out laughing, at first he gave me a look like I was crazy but I couldn't help it.

"Why are you so bummed out?" I managed to say, he looked cute when he was shy.

"Well…its just…you're pretty and-" I cut him off before he could finish that.

"I hope you can show me how people have fun in this god forsaken town" I smirked, I liked to be in control maybe I could work my control mood when I was around Jacob, I really needed to show myself a little more in charge so maybe when I was with that- vampire- I shuddered at the pick of word- I wouldn't cringe all the time or show any fear.

"I can show you how bad it sucks" he widened his grin.

Surprisingly my afternoon with Jacob was really fun, he didn't show himself to be so shy all the time or timid, he was finally at peace and was comfortable around me and I was glad for it, cause he seemed a really nice kid and besides I needed a friend and besides the guy could make me laugh, and for once it was not forced.

We stopped playing with water beside the river when father and Mr. Black stepped out, that's when I noticed Mr. Black was really small beside my father, he was not so tall and had small legs, I noticed his scars all over his face and had raw features I guess watching him down the sun made it all clear for me.

"C'mon Jake! Time to go" he called out.

Jacob nodded at him and before he turned around on us he gave me a smile and told me.

"I had fun today, maybe tomorrow I can show you that big disgusting frog I was telling you about" he offered with the sweetest hope up in his eyes, I giggled at him.

"I would love that" and with that he dared to kiss my cheek.

I froze that was way to personal, that was too intimate and I never had experience with boys before.

Well I had to learn, eventually. I furrowed my eyebrows together was I really thinking of this? Some part of me said if I was going to spend some time with that dark creature I would have to learn eventually to be comfortable with male presence, but never in this way, never to make contact skin on skin that was too personal! I was a lady merely a child yet!

Jacob was long time gone before he could catch my frown or my glare for that matter. I took a deep breath and shot daggers to my sisters who couldn't stop giggling like crazy.

"Are you recovered from your high climbing tree punishment?" I snapped at Mary, she stopped laughing and frowned at me, I should be more careful with that I tried to remember.

After they were gone and we said or farewells father pulled me to the side and asked me how did I liked Jacob's company so far.

"It was good, to have a friend around for once" I mumbled under my breath not sure if that was what he wanted to hear but too far gone to care at this point.

"Well he'll be around here a lot you know?" he gave me a grin and I frowned, he caught it.

"Im not trying to pull anything on you Bella" he sighed, he seemed defeated I will never settle down, but damn you I was still a child! Mother taught me better! I still hadn't had my lady 'things'.

"I hope those words are true" my sad eyes caught him and I could tell he felt bad all the sudden.

"I just want you to forget the past and start over here like you should be!" he put both of his hands in my shoulders stopping or walk "happy" he finished his sentence with a smile.

"That 'happy' means being with-"

"With or without Jacob Black, Bells"

"I like him as a friend" I offered trying so hard not to break his hopes down, he was trying so hard to be nice and polite with me and I wasn't sure if it was his way to have a deal with me or not but for the very first time since mother died my father was caring for my happiness so I decided to take what I could get.

Then it hit me, what happen to Mary this morning brought fear in him, he didn't want to lose any more then he already had that's why he was acting like a caring lovely father, we were all startled by this, and I still didn't had thanked my personal monster yet. And as far as Father knew Mary only went far to the woods and had injured her leg.

Well I couldn't let her get away with it just like that! She needed a scold! So I tell father that, that's what she gets for high climbing trees far taller then any of us.

We had dinner earlier that day cause father wanted so bad to have a meal with all of us and before he had to go to he decided to have a proper dinner, I caught his good mood as a good sigh to explore with my questions.

"Father" I called he lifted his face up to me carrying little Jane in his arms "I meant to ask you" he noticed my hesitation.

"C'mon Bells don't hold it now" he winked.

"When those-" I stopped talking maybe I should go with 'those things' "When 'they' came over for mom and they burn down the whole neighborhood-" he put little Jane to Nan's arms and stood up, Mary sighed beside me snapping harshly at me:

"Couldn't you just let it go?" my mouth hang open for awhile but then I gather myself back together and follow my father all the way down to the living room.

"Please daddy! I need to know" tears threatened to spill my eyes.

"Bella please" he turned the knob of the door ready to storm out.

"I have the right to know" I pleaded with him, taking a step closer "they weren't human were they?" by now one tear or two fell down my cheeks and this sentence was enough to bring his face up to meet mine with a dazzled look on his eyes, by now he was sure I knew more then I was supposed to, and by now I knew my thoughts were confirmed.

Whatever it killed my mother, it wasn't human.

*****

I stormed out in a ridiculous speed down the forest my own feet carrying me there, my head filled with thousand of questions and fears, I kept running to nowhere, I still didn't know the way but I always figured he'd be the one to look for me or stop me. He always did after all.

This time I found his back to me and I halted my actions, I had so many things to say or I used to have, now I wasn't sure anymore, he managed to leave my mind blank.

"You smell like dog" he sneered, I frowned. The nerve of him!

"You smell like vampire" I retorted and he laughed, his back still facing me.

I found my voice quite strong and adamant, which was nice to know for once I didn't quiver under him or whenever he was with me.

"There is more of you, isn't that right?" he didn't answer for along time and when he turned around I caught his eyes, they were red again and from his mouth blood was dripping then I looked over at his feet and there it was a middle aged woman.

I cringed and turned around before he could catch my disgust in my eyes.

He laughed.

That's when I forgot a very important thing.

He could read minds.

"It wont do you any good turning around on me now Isabella" he laughed taunting me to face him, I didn't, maybe I should wait for him to finish up and gather himself back together properly.

But just when this thought came over my mind he caught it.

"That's not likely to happen" he responded to my doubt.

My breath was erratic, my heart threatening to spill over.

"Turn around" it was not a request.

I flinched at his tone of voice even darker than the night itself.

"_Now _Bella" slowly I turned around on my heel, biting my lower lip nervously.

"That's it, my pet" finally my body was turned to him but my eyes casted downwards not even once daring to look up at the sight before me.

"My precious little toy" I frowned at his words I was not likely 'his' or anyone's.

"Wrong" he roared.

I sighed heavily, stupid me! My eyes shut in pain.

"This is what I am Bella, this is what I will always be" his voice came out as a deep snarl, I heard his steps coming closer.

"It doesn't have to be" I pleaded with him, water welling up behind my eye balls, for the first time gazing directly at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and starred at me, I saw him deal with his own thoughts, probably to pick the perfect lines to hurt me worse.

Suddenly his tight line on his lips molded into a wicked grin, his head tilted to the side like wondering what the hell I was doing.

"It is, it will be and it has to be" I shook my head, having none of that, I was courageous enough to take one step closer myself.

"If you'd let me" my voice broke a little "You could be better than-" I stopped, tears spilling over, and I couldn't help the harshness that it came with my last word "a monster!" I snapped with venom.

But he was amused about it apparently cause he laughed loudly.

"But I want to be"

I froze at that. What if he did?

"Then you're not making me a part of it!" I snapped turning around.

But he was in my face before I had the chance to take a step forward.

"None of that!" a loud roar came out of his now red lips full with blood.

"You're already a part of it, since the first time you stepped in here-"

"I didn't mean to-" he roughly cut me off.

"IT MATTERS NOT" he screamed, raising his voice letting me know who had the upper hand, I backed up a little afraid his harshness would crash me down to the wet rainy floor.

"You cant see it cant you?" now he had my full attention. "Cant you feel it?" his eyes narrowed over mine "Your blood sings to me, its calling me, its tempting me, there's no back down now! Now my only purpose is to have you!" I shook my head not believing his words I was decided to find good in him since the first time I saw him and I was still trying to do so, but it was hard when he dazzled me like he did.

"You have no saying in the matter" he spat at me like I was some down below creature-

"You are" he finished my thoughts.

"NO!" I screamed "I WILL NOT BE!" I cried harder.

"Whatever you do it cant never make me stop. All about you tempts me, its not your blood anymore or your scent its your hair, your face, your body!" the last words was snapped with a mix of venom and fury and I could only stand there and blush, stop that Bella! You should be mad! Angered!

Wait! This was not the way to get him. I smiled nodding my head.

"It wont be long till I got you wrapped in my hand" I smirked involuntarily a tear slipped down my face.

He shook his head and gave me a look like saying "Unbelievable", he moved towards me trying to hover me like he used to when my last word caught him dead in his tracks.

"And my heart" I whispered, but I bet he heard.

His eyes glinted down on me and he stood menacingly hover me like he was about to eat me alive, but I didn't flinch or made any move, I stood there cause in the back of my mind I knew this creature, this man was not ever hurting me.

"Don't do that" he growled.

I shook my head he stepped forward.

"You saved Mary!" I cried, trying to make him understand I knew he was better than he knew himself.

"Stop that" he warned.

"You saved her! You cant be bad! Not after that!" I shook my head refusing to believe he was a monster like he liked to call himself.

"It wont make me stop to ravish you!" he growled furiously.

"You didn't had to!" my voice broke "But you did!"

His advance on me stopped when he felt the ache over his paled skin.

I stood a couple of feet from him vulnerable as I was.

"I'll drain you dry and have your bones squished under my pressure and my hard advances on you" he dementedly laughed, one silent tear stroke my finally and I bet he couldn't read my mind now.

The fact itself never printed my mind, never did made any kind of sense I didn't know why I was doing it my own hands were moving on their own accord. Curiosity finally taking the best of me.

And like that in my trembling hands hang the beautiful silver cross my mother gave me along time, my gaze never leaving his all the sudden darkened one, I pushed it far aside enough for him to stop feeling the burn.

He laughed loudly, his eyes glowing red.

"You really shouldn't have done that"

And he jumped me.

*************

Dum dum dum duuum…! (8)

THAT WAS A LOOONG chapter :) because I have left this story hanging so much lately.

**And don't worry I don't plan to leave you hanging like that I'll update tomorrow! As soon as I finish writing the next chapter**!

Hope you guys like and let me know your thoughts please makes me extremely happy and makes me want to keep writing!

**teasers**

**Next chapter: **MONSTER**:**

"Now you're officially mine and to take whenever or use whenever"

"I don't accept that"

"Didn't ask you to"

_____________

"There are new things I want to try"

"STOP!"

"No"

____________

"You didn't do it, you didn't kill me"

"Not yet, I want to have fun with you"


	8. Monster

"_You really shouldn't have done that" _

_And then he jumped me. _

**Bella's POV:**

It was like if I had been knocked down to the floor by a brick wall. Pressed down to the cold wet and rainy floor by a hard stone like chest.

That's when it hit me, he was colder then the ground itself, that's when his pale skin made sense to me, he was cold as ice. Kind of like the way his eyes glared at me most of the time.

It was the first contact we made skin on skin, and if I wouldn't be lacking air right now I would have been amused.

My tiny hands rested on my chest, so there was a thin barrier between us, not for long I imagined.

I dared to lift my chin up and gaze at his eyes, my eye brows came down together when I saw how he snapped his neck over and over again, like if he was dealing with his own thoughts.

I wanted to smile, cause a small part of me believed he was dealing with himself and his actions, he was dealing with the fact of hurting me, he didn't want to, and that send some kind of relief to me.

I felt his nails dig into my shoulders and then his face hanging down to meet my frightened eyes. It was taking him a hard time to control himself so I thought maybe I'd help him a little.

"_You don't wanna do this"_

I would have loved if the words would had left my mouth, but I was to weak by the recent shock. Instead I ran them through my head hoping he'll catch them.

**Edward's POV:**

Finally I had won, finally I had her pinned beneath me like she should have been the very first time, finally she was frightened and finally I was going to have a feast out of her.

Finally she will learn who I was. Finally I would break her.

Finally she was mine. Properly mine. Forever.

For good.

I desired nothing more then to sink my teeth into her neck right then, but I stopped growling as I halted my actions, this was too good and too sweet to finish it like that.

Oh no! I was going to have my fun with her.

My neck snapped of its own accord I was really having a hard time controlling myself.

_He is dealing with his thought, he doesn't want to do it, he wouldn't hurt me, he doesn't want to do it. _

I wanted to laugh at her thoughts, she was thinking I was trying to hold back so I wouldn't crush her, but instead I was planning the best way to do it, the best way I'd have fun with.

She was so soft and warm so different from my touch, I could feel her chest rose up and down and her heart banging on my head in a rush speed, the pulse in her vein only tempted me to go further and have my way with her.

But once again I was snapping my neck trying to hold back, this was not how it was going to be. I wanted her fully, completely with me 100 %, soul, blood and body, and I needed her alive for that.

_You don't wanna do this_

Once again her mind ring back at me, I looked down on her and glared at her she was not making it easier for me, she was only pushing her luck and along her luck she was pushing me and one light more push and she'd be all around this floor, and I meant everywhere.

"Hush" I hissed down on her, letting her know fully well who had the control.

She tightened her fists on her chest and that's when I noticed I was not fully over her like I should be, she was keeping me away from her. How dare she?

I gripped her wrists tightly, like shackles and moved them each side of her head, she flushed at close proximity and I saw how her chest rose even more, her breath erratic, for the first time my eyes brought me there, watching how her very small breasts held to the white cotton material, almost coming out for the rush beat of her heart.

My gaze stood there and she shuddered under me, completely flushed and uncomfortable.

Nonsense! She shouldn't be uncomfortable; we would be doing this a lot. So I wasn't gonna aloud a shy timid virgin be flustered about it, I was gonna teach her with every step till she did it properly.

My eyes filled with lust and hunger, and once again I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't sink my teeth on her.

I leaned down on her, her breath hit on me and I gave her a warning look, she looked so lost and vulnerable, she was completely clueless.

**Bella's POV:**

I felt him so close and all hopes of walking out of this alive vanished before me, when I felt how he leaned down on me his nose brushed mine, I tried to turn my head around but that only exposed my neck even more, he snarled at me all the sudden.

"Behave" he hissed.

I turned around my head like he ordered me to with his tight hand up my chin turning me around harshly to look at him.

That's when I caught his teeth…wait his fangs.

I bit my lower lip and he leaned down even more but he was not directed to my neck, no wait! What was he doing?

He was going straight for my…mouth?

I shuddered at the thought! And I went a little hell crazy cause next thing I knew I was trying to free of his grasp, trying in vain to pull my hands and push this madness.

He growled to me and I shook my head, but then the palm of his hand rested on my throat holding me still to the floor and his pressure.

"Don't" I pushed in between.

His lustful eyes glared over at my red lips and unable to move my hands I tried to kick my legs up and fight him off but I stood no chance.

It all happen very fast then; I put my hand up to his mouth not aware I brushed his sharp teeth into it, it cut me so fast like a paper cut, but it hurt worse and I merely touched him. I glanced down at his eyes and they were furious, drops of blood coming from my hand fell down on me dripping on my lips.

"Stay still" he growled completely furious, but then I didn't saw much more, his mouth fell down on mine, trying to catch that drip of blood, twirling his tongue around on my lower lip where my blood sting.

Great! My very first kiss and it was full with rush, fury and lust.

I moved my head around trying once again to get out of his pressure.

"Mhhm" I grunted under him.

His lips harshly parted my mouth, and I fully understand there was no more blood there. His lips moved on its own accord when I heard his growl I took it as my cue he wanted me to respond to his demanding mouth.

Slowly my lips moved along with his, very slow and sweet like I expected my first kiss to be but he was having none of that.

His tongue harshly made contact with mine demanding for attention and for me to follow him.

I was very ashamed about the fact he had the audacity to touch my lips with his own, and now he was demanding me to do the same it was a lot information to take in just 5 minutes since I've been here.

Well at least I wasn't dead and that was always a plus.

That didn't mean I had to like what he was doing, okay it was very new and exciting but I was not comfortable!

His hands left my wrist and my throat which I was grateful for, I held my hands to grip his shoulder trying to keep myself steady-

My gratefulness began to vanish away when I felt my long dress being lift up by a rough hand trying to get it out of his way, I could see my knee then my thigh and then I grow alarmed, this was too much.

I parted my mouth from him and looked down alarmed at his actions.

"Stop"

"There are new things I want to try" he hissed in a deep stern voice, his forehead leaning over mine.

"STOP!" I screamed.

"No" he growled and slipped one hand under my gown.

I might not be so frightened about the fact that he wanted me death or wanted to eat me alive, but I was surely upset and alarmed about the fact he was touching me like he was, with such a roughness and hunger in him, let alone the fact that he was touching me at all send shivers up and down my spine.

With all the strength I had in me I manage to part away and turn around dragging my body up searching my escape.

"Silly human" I heard him mumble under his breath, he caught my ankles, like shackles to my feet and turn me around in one swift motion making my head bump on the floor, and with that he dragged me down to his body once again by my ankles, and this time he didn't went for a reassuring kiss instead he lifted my gown up revealing my under garment to his lustful eyes.

I trashed beneath him giving him a good look of my kick on his chest. I was angered at his attitude. I was a lady! Not some whore he picked up in a brothel.

I manage to sit down pulling my legs against my chest lifting my gown down like it should be, unable to stop that blush coming, I could feel his gaze on me the whole time.

"My patience is growing thin" he warned me, not moving an inch.

My answer was too wrap my arms around me, pressing my legs to my chest.

"If you don't get over here-" I cut him off roughly.

"You would what? Kill me?" I snapped, completely red from heads to toes, from anger…and embarrassment, I've never been this close to a man before.

"Oh no" he shook his head "I'll break you first, take you like a man does to a woman" he smirked at me, I blushed even more if it was possible.

"I bet your priests don't teach you that in your temples" he dementedly laughed, I looked down on my lap frightened to see his lustful look again, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"You know what happens right?" he taunted , I didn't wanted to hear it. I didn't want to hear his voice full of skepticism and bitterness.

"The girl enjoys it too you know?" he laughed "So don't be afraid I'll make sure you have fun, after im done having mine"

I never looked up once.

"Consider yourself lucky since im giving you that at least, after all this is not about you this is about what I want"

"Stop it" I begged.

I thought about how Jacob was shy around me, and almost felt stupid for thinking I'd gain some control. Yeah right! Look how that worked for you!

He was in my face again taking my hands away from me, taking my shelter from me, he stared deeply into my eyes and I found some pleasure to know he wanted me but fear won over pleasure and I was afraid.

"You didn't do it, you didn't kill me" his tight smile fell from his face, giving me a cautious glance warning me not to start this again.

"Not yet, I want to have fun with you" and those words were enough to make me tremble.

This time when he grabbed my face it was completely different it was not rushed or full of pressure, and this time I found myself surprised to feel I responded to his marble lips, his mouth was slow over mine, and we moved along a dance neither of us wanted to end but when I felt a jolt of electricity reluctantly I did parted but he did first I bet he felt it too so he wouldn't meet my gaze right now.

"_BELLA!" _

"_Isabella" _

I heard distant voice call out again, I froze panicked.

I had lost track of time.

"OH my god!" I stood up and he followed soon after me.

"They're looking for me-" he cut me off.

"Let them" he growled daring me to move an inch from where I was standing.

"I cant be here I have to go!" I explained.

He didn't care what I had to say though.

"You're place is here"

"Try to tell that to my father" I snapped at him he was being silly.

"I'll kill him if I have to"

"WHAT?" I snapped shaking my head "C'mon I have to leave before they see you-"

But once again his voice stopped me.

"Now you're officially mine and to take whenever or use whenever" he emphasized his words that were enough to make my knees weak and my eyes tremble under his full darkened gaze.

"I don't accept that" I sternly called out to him, tired with his attitude.

"Didn't ask you to" he warned me to say another thing.

So I did.

"Just because I let you in doesn't mean-" he raised his voice making my low attempts to fight vanish.

"It only means you're stupid enough to succumb to my needs" he snapped "if you had let me in or not is not important! you were already mine to take whenever so" I gave him an incredulous look like he came from a different planet.

Oh...right! he might just had come from a different planet!

"You just made it a lot easier for me that's all"

I stood there like a lost puppy watching his predator, I was so torn, lost and vulnerable it made me cringe the thought I was so fragile.

"What do you want from me?" it came out as a whisper, no matter how strong I wanted to sound or how firm I wanted to be, my voice always deceived me.

And my mind too.

Did my heart?-

_Stop!_

"Im not a nice guy Bella never did a good thing in my life"

I shook my head.

"I don't believe that"

_You saved my sister_

I thought.

"You're wrong" his velvet voice resounded in the back of my mind.

"Who are you?" I ignored my sisters calling after me once again, starring at this creature full in the eyes, needing to know the name of my captor.

"Edward Masen"

Edward. Even the name captivated me.

"I'll remember the name" I nodded not breaking my gaze from his now gold brown eyes.

"You bet you will"

What did this man had in store for me? I didn't know.

But I know I was about to find out and soon.

I leaned down to catch my precious gift from my mother, but he was faster than me. He gripped my arm so I would stand straight towards him. I gave him a dumbfounded look which was only meet with furious eyes.

"You'll not do such a thing"

"Wh-what-why not?" I stumbled on my words.

"You're not keeping me away from you anymore" he snarled.

"I didn't plan to-"

"Try again"

He was furious, he thought maybe I was about to take the cross and never go back here again. He was wrong. Even if every sense in my screamed I did that I was unable to, he had already captivated me and whether I liked it or not I was his, my body didn't listened my mind anymore.

"That was from my mother" I was reluctant to leave it here in the middle of nowhere just because he felt like it.

"It matters not" his tightened his grip on me.

I shook my head at him, he could deprive me of many things but from the only reminder of my mother he couldn't.

I brushed his hands off of me angrily.

"Im not-" I spat the words really hurt by how he tried so hard to hurt me "leaving it here" and with that I took it in my hands and he didn't stop me again to my relief.

"You are not to wear it when you're with me" he warned there was something different about his gaze this time, it made me flinch and stand back a little.

But I nodded letting him trust me, because I wanted him to trust me, and I wanted to trust him back.

"_BELLA!!"_

"I should go" standing two feet away from him and leaving was hard, I stood back a little letting him know I'd be back.

"Goodbye Edward" the words left my mouth like soft silk enough to send my brain in overdrive.

"Till then my lamb" I heard his velvet voice speak but I was already speeding my way through the woods ignoring his laugh when I marched away.

I decided right then and there he wouldn't be able to frighten me like this anymore. He wasn't gonna push my limit cause there was nothing in his power he could to make me stop!

He showed me he had human feelings, human emotions, so then it was not all too far gone. It was not too late for Edward, he still had a chance to redeem himself with life.

He had saved my sister, he had kissed me like a man! Not a creature or a vampire monster will do! But he had experienced feelings a monster didn't possess in him, he had learned to care.

He cared for me, he cared for me when he saved my sister, he cared for me when he kissed me, he cared for me when he didn't kill me.

He cared for me.

And I loved him.

******

:D soo what?

To **limegreensilk**; hey you yes I know I need a beta :S but I always try to update my stories fast and all my betas are very busy right now :( I should probably be careful I know! Im so lazy :( Are you interested in beta me? xD

**Bella's trying to gain Edward's trust? Will he deceive her? Could he actually change to be better for her? What happens when he's disappointed and everything goes awfully wrong?**

Happy new year everybody! :)


	9. Tales

**Author's Note: **Hey people! OH MY GOD those replies! You guys are so sweet really! I hope you had an awesome happy new year! :) NOW…

I just want to say; we got a nice Edward for here on this chapter and we'll probably have one for the next, not right now, but later on, but I just want to warn you really quick…this IS a Dark Edward story. Please keep in mind that :D

***************************

Fortunately my mind was not too far shocked about the recent events enough for me to make up a convincing story of where i was for the last hour.

I was lucky enough not to find Father at home, Nans was the only adult there and she was nice enough not to mention anything to dad the next day.

I stirred when I woke up fumbling my hands up in the air, that's when I felt something sticky over them, slowly I opened my eyes and that's when I saw it, blood in my hands, took the covers off and there was only more blood, first thought that came over me was a possible dream, the next one was more real maybe Edward came over some time last night.

I screamed unable to understand what was happening, Nans came and that's when she explained me I was menstruating, I was having my cycle for the very first time.

I barely held 15 years old but I was still ignorant of things like this.

After she took the sheets of my bed I went to take a bath taking full instructions she gave to me, as soon I was changed I jumped down the stairs that's when I felt even more ache on my stomach I went back to my room and locked myself, I was not in the mood to see any one right now.

I fell asleep for a brave second, or so I though when I woke up there was even more blood. Damn!

Was it ever gonna stop?

Once again I took a bath ignoring the ache I still felt and how sore I was.

I spent the whole day from bathroom to bedroom, ignoring my sister's calls to go to play, I was not in the mood or in the shape right now for it.

It went on for 4 days, till then all was going down to normal, I was still dripping blood but a lot less than the first 2 days.

Even though my pain and blood were going away my worries were not.

Its been 4 days since the last time I step a foot in the meadow, 4 days since I've last seen him, 4 days since I trusted him taking my cross off, 4 days since he jumped me and attacked my mouth with his.

He'd probably think I got scared away, that I was staying away after everything that happen. I bet he was going to hold it against me, which was really not fair.

"Bella! Jacob's here" Mary announced, calling out to me from down stairs.

I jumped down the stairs a little too eager, Jacob was good company, he made me laugh a lot, he was a good friend and commitment free thank goodness for that! I didn't looked at him in any other way but as a friend. A best friend.

"Hey Jake" enthusiastically I smiled at him.

"Hey Bella"

*******

Jacob sat beside me while we watched the kids play, that's when Mr. Black passed us by waving his hand, I met his gaze and there was something that frightened me about it, of course he was a short man, he had many scars on his face and each one of them tempted me to discover them. In his eyes I felt he was hiding something.

"Jake? Why does your father have those … scars on his…-" I stumbled a little on my words but decided to find out this mystery.

"Oh…each one of them has a story Bella" he smiled wide but didn't gave away too much and this only made me even more curious.

"I can keep a secret" I tried to push.

He hesitated a little but when I bumped my shoulder with his, it was enough to send him talking like a canary.

"Well you know Bella, my father he's an old man, all his life has fight for the peace around here, its not easy and most of the times he comes out of it alive" he laughed definitely proud of his dad.

"Most of the time?" I mumbled.

His grin fell and was covered with a frown that only lasted a few seconds when he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well you know, he's a quick healer" there was something about it that didn't suit well.

"And well…I don't know if I should tell you this-" he stumbled a little but went on "All my life I've learned to stay locked and never go out if not with my Father but that night when they trashed our home and broke everything along the way-" he spat harshly the words "that's when I learned about the cold ones" I froze.

Should I know what he was talking about?

Then it hit me, I knew a certain cold one.

"They're the reason we lost everything Bella, they're the reason you are here" I snapped my eyes open at this, starring at him in shock.

"Im not really allowed to tell you this" he shrugged his shoulders, there was no point in hiding it now, she knew what 'things' surrounded her and being so close to one of them was getting to her. Like she was betraying everything she believed in, like she was betraying herself for wanting to be even more closer to him when she should feel disgusted by what they did, what they were.

Little did she know there was no point in hiding now or change her mind, because he had already made up his mind about her and she had no saying in the matter.

Jacob explained to her Billy had spent all his life hunting and killing the "cold ones", she didn't thought they could die, apparently she was wrong.

"Technically they're not dying, they are already dead Bella" he held a cold tone of voice when he spoke of them "They don't have a life Bella, they don't get to live, they only ran they're expensive existence killing the ones who can and deserve a life" she frowned she didn't like to hear him talk about Edward, her Edward like this.

Why did she felt so over protective from someone who never showed her love back?

"Where did you get that?" he asked worried taking her hand on his.

He had found a new interest in her thumb that had a little piece of cotton.

"I fall a lot" was that the best she could do? "Its nothing" she reassured him.

"You gotta be careful around here Bella, down at the forests the floor is rough" she smiled.

"I will"

The last thing she feared on the forest was the floor.

*******

I said my goodbyes to Jake, promising to come visit when I had the chance. It was getting darker so I decided to skip my fugitive escape down at the woods for tonight, I was too tired and I needed the strength.

But fate decided that I had to deal with my problems now not tomorrow, not in a few days, now, tonight.

I tried very hard not to froze when I saw him leaning on my wall near by the window, standing there waiting for me, his eyes never meeting my gaze, looking like he was slowly concentrating on something, but I knew better. He was measuring his patience, his anger.

I closed the door behind me, and step in.

**Edward's POV: **

4 days. That's how long she has been keeping herself away from me, that's how long she has been playing hide and seek, 4 days since she has deprived me from what was rightfully mine.

I was not having it. The only reason I waited this long was because I was testing her, and guess what?

She didn't make it. She didn't pass. She was just another silly afraid human.

She was a normal human who feared me, like she should, a silly human who thought she could stay away from me, a silly human who was trying to mock me, who was hiding.

I heard her heart beat speed when she caught a glance of me. Of course her body could not lie to me, my thoughts were confirmed when I heard her beat, it was totally what I expected.

It took her a minute to step in, but she did, she knew better.

"I can explain"

"Please do" I said quickly, but I was not asking it, I was demanding it in a stern voice.

"I was with my…-" she stumbled nervously on her words and this kind of amused me, she always spoke with authority and sometimes it would make my anger boil but right now she was nervous and afraid to speak.

"Speak up" I commanded not even once meeting her gaze.

"I…I had my lady 'things'" she offered in a low mumble but I heard it fine.

I glared at her for a second thinking what she was saying, when I turned red blossom on her cheeks, and I almost felt like launching myself at her for tempting me like that. I kept it cool though.

"Explain"

"Cant you just get it? I was unavailable" she snapped.

"You're never unavailable to me" I spat.

"I was now" she dared, I let out a laugh "I had my lady things" she explained once again.

That's when it hit me, lady things.

Blood.

Dead blood.

I nodded at her crossing my arms against my chest, she took it as an invite to come a little forward.

"Well you'll be experiencing more women 'things'" I spat the word like mocking her "So get used to it" she flinched.

"Don't do that" looking a little embarrassed and flushed but I didn't care, I was not stopping any time soon.

"It was about time you stop living that fantasy, in that protective bubble, you're a women" she turned her gaze away from me.

"Im barely a child"

"Not anymore"

"I don't…" she couldn't bring herself to say the words, but it was a good thing I could read her mind.

_I don't know how to be a "woman" in that…way_

He decided he wanted to hear the words from her mouth and he was not settling till she spoke them.

"Speak up"

"I don't know anything about…" she played with her hands looking down at the floor like the answer was there "i…don't- know how to be a woman" she finally whispered for the first time looking up to see my reaction, which was glowing with excitement.

"I'll teach you" she shuddered not completely happy with the announcement. I smirked, she was so fragile I quite enjoyed her nervousness and the way she flushed, like if she didn't already know what was going to happen to her.

"If I don't want to be taught?" she spat menacing, balling her fists on her sides.

"Its not relevant"

I watched in amusement how she shut her eyes like if she were in some kind of pain, completely angered at my arrogance…at my choice.

"Look Masen…" I flinched at the name.

"Edward" I growled.

I wasn't successful in hiding my discomfort, she jumped a little surprised and furrowed her eyebrows together.

Nice one Edward!

The name reminded me how was I deprived of a family, of eternity with someone beside me.

"What's with the name?" she asked intrigued glowing her eyes in that irritated way she did when she found something was wrong and she wanted to figure it out the cause.

For once in a rush of the moment that I didn't know what came over me, but I wanted to respond to that.

"I've been deprived of many things love, and one of them was to have a family name" I shrugged my shoulders not making it a big deal, in the past it angered me even hurt me (uggh) now it was only a satisfaction to know I would never be a part of that group, to live from animals..pff..why buy the cow when you get the milk for free?

"What do you mean?" she took another step closer intrigued.

"Back in the days I used to have a family" she widened her eyes in surprise "Your surprise offends me" I growled at her.

"Im sorry"

"They weren't too happy with me when I opted to have the finest wine of all" I grinned back at her with enthusiasm. Her small smile fell, she knew what I meant.

"Hum-Humans?" I nodded.

"Humans"

"Didn't they…?"

"No. The Cullens preferred to stay in the side of the road and watch from the fence, they preferred to stay undercover and eat animals" I spat the word like it was an insult.

It was.

"They're different from others of your kind" she managed.

I nodded.

"So you what...? Left?"

I laughed.

"They kicked me out actually, im not allowed to use their name anymore" I shrugged my shoulders.

"So…Masen?"

"It was my first name" I explained, she nodded and I caught her sadness I laughed.

"Im sorry to disappoint you love" she looked back at me kinda lost, and still sad but as soon as I heard her thoughts I snapped, glaring at her.

_So you were different, you were good, there someone out there that-_

"You're crossing dangerous ground _Isabella_" she widened her eyes clearly embarrassed that I'd heard her.

"I wish you would stop doing that" she mumbled.

I grinned while laughing at her.

"I wish you would stop fantasying at how you can possibly see a human in me" I snapped the words completely disgusted by the mere thought of being human "Its insulting"

"You were once"

"Nothing of it its worth to remember"

"You still feel human" I gave her a warning look.

"You feel human feelings-" I laughed.

"You think just because I touched you I want to be human?" I laughed a little louder she flinched apparently she was realizing her theory was all wrong.

"Vampires have needs too love, they have pleasures too" she blushed "They even go all night you know?"

"That's not something I want to know"

"Consider it as a preview for the future then" she shook her head watching down at the floor.

"I still think you can be human if you want" she dared to be stupid again.

"There's nothing about me that's human love" I menaced daring her to say anything else "Im always tired but I cant sleep!" I took a menacing step toward her "We're always thirsty, hungry but we cant eat!" she shuddered under my darkened gaze "Im ice cold but I cant feel" in some kind of way I even envied her, but I was not about to tell her that "We ache, we hurt but we cant cry" I laughed, clearly I was scaring her with my menacing steps "Sometimes we even try to hold back you know? To prove we're not monsters?" I let out a laugh "But the blood doesn't let us think straight, we only see red, we act like animals" I began to resent her about know "WE hear thousands of heart beats but we have nothing!" surprisingly she didn't hold back once "We don't live Bella, we _exist_"

She listened carefully to my speech and I thought it might be enough to stop her from trying so hard to mock me. Clearly it wasn't.

"Sounds like you don't want that" I snarled furiously ready to pound the living shit out of her.

But surprisingly I wasn't moving.

I stopped.

"Im a monster Bella, never did a good thing in my life" I looked at her intently waiting for her answer.

She took a step forward in close proximity to me, that's when I flinched turning my head around, not my body but my head feeling the burning.

She noticed my discomfort apparently cause she was taking that ridiculous object off and throwing it off to the bed.

What happen next surprised me even more, I didn't hear this on her thoughts.

She took a step closer and took my hand on hers, putting it against her beating heart, that only captivated me even more, I felt the warm of her body under my palm, jealous of it but enjoying every moment I could get from touching her.

"You have a choice, there's always a choice"

Intently I stared back at her brown eyes, calling for every bit of attention and she got it.

"And if my choice is to take you down with me?" she didn't flinch, or blushed or moved, she only starred back at me.

"Then apparently I have no saying about it" she mocked my previous words.

Just for tonight I decided to ignore the _"yet"_ she thought on her mind.

Slowly she pushed her body against my stone like one, her eyes locked with mine, carefully lifted her body a mere inches enough to take my lips on hers, it didn't took me long to respond back, pushing even further down, moving her lips against my own, pushing my demanding tongue down on hers, meeting every inch of her mouth, she hesitated a little to respond but I took her by her scalp and pushed her even further to me, I didn't need the breath but she did and she let me know when she tried to pull back.

When I let her do it I stared back down at her taking heavy breaths of air, each one of those breaths hit me with her sweet aroma, with her smell, and once again I controlled the need to bit her.

"This doesn't change anything" I warned her sternly, telling me myself that.

"I know"

I let her sleep that night keeping a close eye on her, I told her to sleep well cause tomorrow was going to be a long day for her, she tried to complain but of course the decision was already made.

******

How much did you hate it? xD


	10. Control

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to say how GRATEFUL I am for all those outstanding replies you guys are awesome, thank you once again for your appreciating comments. You guys are awesome :D Enjoy your reading. And it's a long chap hopefully you'll like :D *hugs*

******************************** **

I watched her sleep the whole night, her breath was erratic while she slept, like if she were in some kind of nightmare, and her heart beat louder against my ears, she twisted in her sleep, the sheet intertwined on long legs, which only exposed her more to me.

I managed to control though, rocking in the chair, ignoring the burn down my throat this silly girl produced with her scent, ignoring how her veins pumped on me, teasing me.

And then the worst happen, she talked in her sleep.

"Edward"

She had no self preservation at all.

I jumped out of the window promising to be back before she woke up, I had to go hunt first if I wanted to have fun with her.

I could feed from all the humans in the world and it still wouldn't be enough to keep my needs or my teeth into her, everything about her captivated me, everything about her made me lose control so easily. But still I had to try, I couldn't afford to lose her just yet.

I would allow it.

But what if I crushed her before we got started? Sigh.

That would be a total shame.

But I was going to give it a try, the thought of changing her and make her stronger ran through my head but once again I dismissed it, it was completely absurd! First; because I wouldn't be able to stop once I got my teeth into her, I wouldn't be able to spread the venom and I would only miserably kill her without having my fun, and second because I was not getting attached to her and I wouldn't keep her around for eternity.

Even though, the thought of having her for me _forever_ were quite enjoyable.

Pfft…rubbish!

I was not getting attached to anyone, nor this silly human who thought she had the slight less possibility to live. Not on my watch, not when I made my claim on her the first day she stepped a foot in my business.

After I was done jumping down 3 and 4 throats I went back to her window glad to see it slightly open like I left it, glad she didn't wake up still, watching her sleep fascinated me.

I saw flashes of her dreams, how her mother was thrown against a wall by a strong man- no, I knew better, that was a vampire, the brunette woman had struggled but she stood no chance, then it was all black, only one hand covered Bella's eyes from watching what happened next.

I saw how the house burnt down but by the time Bella was already hidden long yards from the house, her father holding her body down so she wouldn't make a run for it, tears in her eyes.

I kept watching frustrated and quite bored to be honest. This was nothing I haven't seen…or _done_ before.

I was getting irritated when I didn't catch anything interest in her mind that would captivate my intrigue on who she was, nothing worth to remember. I bet she will be having interesting dreams once im done with her.

In the next flash she was playing around with her sisters in the meadow near by the river, splashing water everywhere, there was a boy too, didn't pay much attention, this was all boring.

Then I heard a loud cry from a baby, Bella stirred and I frowned not wanting her to wake up just yet, in one swift motion I was inside the room of the infant, I made my way down to the crib and shushed her…I figure what I was doing was pretty stupid but still…

I frowned looking down at the sack of bones laying there crying, as an instinct I lowered my hand to the baby and touched her belly, she stopped crying.

Uggh…she smelt worse then a dog, even if the infant's blood were always fresh new and always satisfactory for the most part, I cringed when I saw a baby, they were always wet and wrinkled.

What the hell? They couldn't be called humans!

I froze when she took one of my fingers with her whole palm, I looked down at her on disgust hoping she'd let go, but she giggled? …

Next thing I heard were steps I stood back immediately to the dark corner in the end of the bed, when she lost the contact of my hand she started screaming again, I growled at her and shushed her again, to my surprise she did.

"Did you already wake up?" an ancient woman with sleepy eyes and soft voice strolled her way down to the crib picking up the infant and getting out of the room, as if she were mocking me she giggled again, I huffed.

The baby was not mocking me! I was day dreaming again.

When I went down to Bella she was still peacefully sleeping, but what caught my attention was how she had managed to pull the sheets completely off her body, exposing her legs even more to the moon light, and to my sudden darkened eyes, clinging her hands to her chest and her weight to one side.

Sitting in the rocking chair was the better option, but my instinct took the best of me, I strolled my way back to the bed and sat beside her, caressing her long leg from her knee to her tight.

She was so warm and fresh, the heat of her body sent shivers down my spine, I could do this all day, I tried to get into her head to see what thoughts could come over my actions and there it was; me kissing her harshly as I did, my whole weight crushing her, involuntarily venom spread on my mouth and it was just when she shivered under my palm when I took my hand away a little annoyed she had interrupted the flash.

But oh well…! I guess there will be lots of time for this later.

*******

Two hours later she finally stirred while opening her eyes, it took her a minute to realize I was still here but when she turned her body around she saw me, she smiled.

Sigh. I was not expecting that.

I frowned at her, not happy with her reaction, I guess it would all be easier if she was just scared of me.

She frowned and I was for once glad she was smart enough to realize in which mood I was and not to do anything stupid.

"Im so hungry"

Damn. She wasn't ever gonna learn.

That's okay, I don't have a problem teaching her.

"We don't have time for that" I growled at her, she gave me an incredulous look "Dress" I ordered.

"I think im gonna go eat first" she snapped getting up from the bed, I gripped the arm of the chair too tightly so it broke on my hand but I let her go.

"Yeah, maybe if you have some food on your system you'll taste better" I grinned noticing her glare at my direction, she slammed the door shut and kept me waiting for her and of course being her, she took her time.

I heard the noises from down the stairs and the many voices inside my head, nothing interesting to worry about, just the regular.

"_What are we eating?" _

"_Lets play in the river!" _

"_LATER!" _

"_Bluur…baah..buu gahh_"

Pfft…I still resented that small creature.

I was looking for one particular voice but once again I couldn't hear it, damn! How did she kept doing that? One minute she was singing in my head like a canary and the next she was shut down like a dead person.

"_Mary answet the door!" _

"_Father! Mr. Black!" _

This was enough to distract me for a little, old Billy Black. That dog! We had one or two encounters, he was lucky enough to get out of it alive after he pleaded for his life, well I let him cause he promise to get me some slaved for my hidden tower, so I took his invite, letting him lick my ass and bring me the beautiful girls, from that time he kept bringing some more if he knew what was good for him. Of course he kept hunting vampires, succeeding from time to time, but he never dared to cross my path again, not anyone would.

"_They're fast Charlie, they move out of thin air, at the speed of light, its impossible to have a second glance of them"_

"_You promised me a SAFER PLACE for my family!" the louder voice was heard. _

"_And it will be, soon they're just a few of them I promise, they're making their way south"_

That was partly true, cause humans were for the most part hidden, but I bet after the vampires are gone they will be back to gain the street, oh well! Better for me.

Bella closed the door behind her, bringing me back to present but I didn't let her see my surprise, after all I was only disgusted at myself I could read her to notice she'd came.

"Get dress" she frowned at me.

"Why do we have to leave? And where are you taking me?"

"Its hard to play here" I explained, she froze. Good! "Too many people, many distractions"

She frowned and a flushed red spread on her cheeks, I loved that.

She hesitated for a minute, struggling to see if the words would leave her mouth but her embarrassment took the best of her not allowing her to free the words out.

From the dresser she searched for the different gown she possessed and finally settled for a soft long blue dress. Sigh. I would have complained but she didn't possess anything better so…

I could just carry her naked?

Nahh…lets not make her suffer anymore.

When I heard the door open I turned my gaze to her in amusement.

"And where do you think you're going princess?" I scolded.

"To dress" the most evident statement in her voice.

"You do that here"

"You're pushing my limit!" she forced the words out of her mouth.

"You don't hold a limit to me" I stared at my hands, my voice was calm but adamant.

"Im just going to change" once again she opened the door but my voice stopped her from doing any move.

"I'd like to see you trying" I menaced. I felt her heart beat speed, her heart almost coming out of her chest, it game even more power over her, I would love to hear her thoughts now.

Oh…if I did! Cause I didn't saw what happen next.

She closed the door behind her and speed her way through a dressing room, it would take me nothing to drag her back, but I couldn't believe she was still testing my limit. She was pushing her luck even more. I was not going to take this at all.

Before she had the chance to lock herself on the dressing room across her room I was already in there, just in time to see her turn around and jump out of her skin when she saw my face inches away from her, she gasped but before she could scream I put a hand on her mouth, giving her a warning glance before tossing her on my shoulder and bring her back to her room.

Everything happen in a swift motion, most of the people were down stairs so of course they didn't hear anything I made sure to know that, searching for any odd thoughts but I found none. Besides it all happen so fast she barely had time to take a breath from her last.

I dumped her on the bed and made sure to lock the door behind me.

I could see how she restrained her clothes down on her, preventing them to go up her body.

I rolled my eyes very irritated. Cant believe she's being a bigger naïve then she already is and even more stupid! clearly her innocence wouldn't last long, and besides how long did she think it would take me to bring her back and rip her clothes off?

"Clearly you were getting used to that cross love" she didn't meet my gaze too enraged to do so. _Anger_. That was just another quality about her that amused me, 99.5 % of the time she was with me she was angry, not scared, shocked or hurt like a normal human being would be, no, not her. She was angered and embarrassed.

"You're too 'pushy'"

I scoffed.

"Nice pick of words" I gave her a nod preventing myself from patting her head like a pet.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't have all day dear" clearly she knew what I wanted but did no move, head hanging low and persistent in keeping her gaze away from me, her hands caught on her lap trying to calm herself, but I still saw how she clenched her fists on her lap, hesitating if she should do it.

"Im embarrassed" she confessed.

She was not afraid of dying at all. She was afraid to reveal her 'goodies' to a vampire.

Not human at all.

"Its okay to be ignorant about it, clearly its not your fault they kept you away from reality"

"If you talk about reality to only fulfill your needs I don't see how that-" I cut her off really impatient.

"So you do know something about fulfilling needs then" she blushed once again and turned her head around "Well let me be the judge of that" I grinned, gripping her shoulders and making her get up willingly or not.

Almost instantly she brushed my hands off of her, I let her have that, besides I had the upper hand standing in front of her so close like this, her heart pumping louder on my ears, it was all a creation of flavors and scents when I was this close of her.

"Dress now"

"Actually im going with my night gown" she mumbled softly under her breath figuring she could be spared of her embarrassment just for now if she left with her recent clothe.

Yeah right! That was not happening.

"Don't think so, take your clothes off now" I demanded a little more forcefully than I was already being.

She shuddered under my tone wrapping her arms around her, daring me even more. She had some guts I'd give her that.

In one movement I unwrapped her arms from her chest and ripped her gown off, gripping down her chest throwing the white material down the floor, she gasped at the sudden movement, but she was still completely exposed to me, I finished tearing the material off her body so I let the cuts hit the floor, she lifted both of her hands to her small breasts, turning her head around depriving me from watching her flushed face.

She remained only on her undergarment, which I was letting her wear for now.

I turned around to find the blue gown resting on the dresser I went over to it and took it, when I turned around it all came to me, she was standing helplessly under my stare, a few inches from me with only a lazy cotton material hanging on her buttocks.

Why wasn't I getting my hands on her yet?

She shifted her weight from her left foot to her right, getting really uncomfortable at the silence that reigned in the room and of course my darkened lust gaze on her.

I closed my mouth when I realized venom was dipping in all over my tongue, I took one step closer my advance on her really slow and calculated only adding more tension in the room.

I was close enough for her to reach down and pulled the dress from my hands, covering her front her breathe erratic and her heart speeding faster, I grinned at her and she finally met my gaze, it was difficult for me to hear how unconfident she was when it came down to show her body I could see it in her eyes in her movements in her attitude, she didn't think as herself good enough to please men's eyes.

I beg to differ.

Both of my hands pressed her down her hips, she stiffened under my touch but I could feel the heat covering her body, I felt my hands shake I felt the control almost slipping, I brought my rough hands to cover her buttocks bringing her fleshed skin to my strong body.

"Ughh…you…Don't" she protested trying to keep herself steady and away from me.

Another lost cause.

Even though it didn't seem like it to her eyes I was doing my best to keep myself under control, but everything about her was calling to me.

My fingers gripped her bottom very hard and I was sure I would left my finger prints in there.

Take it easy Edward! Take it easy!

That voice inside my head sing. I was supposed to take it slow so the monster wouldn't get the best of me.

Since when I started talking of 'the monster' like if it was a different person? I was the monster. No question in that.

"You're hurting me" she whispered in her angelic voice. I pressed one side of my head in her forehead trying very hard to pull back and let loose of my grasp, but I couldn't when I dared to take a breath of air it was her scent everywhere, her sweet delicious aroma in the air tantalizing me. I lifted my hands up, I thought I was being graceful gentle even but apparently my hands were too rough and strong for her, they moved up to her waist almost like hitting themselves on her, like if they were resenting me for keeping them away from what was mine.

I cringed at the thought of giving into her plea.

In barely a second I made my way up tracing my suddenly slow hands from her waist to her back, my thumbs slowly reaching for the bump in her chest, quickly I made room for my hands to travel quickly to her breasts, removing away the press of her own hands on her chest.

"Don't you dare to keep me away from you" the words were measured cause at any time I would jump on her, so I had to be extremely careful, I kept thinking of how I should take her and how I will to distract me from biting her.

I massaged her small breasts, feeling the fresh exposed skin under my fingers made it all better and worse. In many twisted ways.

"Let me get dress"

"Shh" for a quick moment I closed my eyes thinking of all the brutal things that could happen in mere seconds.

"Get dressed" I resisted my hands to pull down to her hips, steadying my weight as I did, I didn't want to jump her and crush her along the way but I was unable to pull away.

It wouldn't happen.

She expected me to pull away of course but I stared back at her gaze letting her know I was not going anywhere. Effortlessly she took in her shaking hands the dress and turned it around finding the end to put her head on, but when she did this she gave me a quick glance of her now red nipples and fresh breasts, I was kept away from seeing them before because she had a death grip on the dress, but now it was another story, but before I could make a run for it, the dress was back on her instantly.

Flushed face and scared eyes meet my gaze, I pulled the dress completely down and shook my head out of my thoughts, I was going to have to work on my control. Maybe it was enough for today.

None of that.

She buttoned the buttons on the corset of her dress and once again met my gaze playing with her hands unsure of what to do next. Damn! I was not moving. Of course she was waiting for me.

"How old are you?" I breathed out.

"Barely 15" she responded uncomfortable, completely obvious at the age difference.

"Shame" she looked at me quizzically "I would have enjoyed bigger 'attributes'. But I guess I cant wait for you to be eighteen now can i?" she turned her head around completely ashamed. Good. Just how I planned.

"You will have to settle" she snapped through gritted teeth.

"Shame indeed" I mumbled completely obvious I was getting to her. I looked at her up and down and I know she was obvious to this too "Im just hoping I wont break you that much, you're too tiny, too fragile love" I explained.

"Save yourself the regret" she snapped once again and tried to make a run for it, but I gripped her arm so she would stay where she was while I laughed.

"I cant wait to spread your legs love" I saw her hand made contact with my tough skin on my cheek, but it did nothing to me of course, her hand on the contrary would probably be sore for a moment.

But just the more thought she wanted or tried to hurt me in any way enraged me, just the thought of her hitting me, caused my anger to boil.

I gripped her wrist like if they were shackles and tightened them over her stomach in a flash spooning her around to press her against the wall.

"Don't you ever try to do that again!" I snapped coldly.

She didn't complain once, instead just turned her head around and took my pressure on her body, not acknowledging me once, she was mocking me, testing me to see how far would I go. Well then…

I spread her legs apart with my knee roughly letting go of her hand only to lift her legs around me pounding into her harshly, she arched her back up at the strong hit and I was pretty sure if she didn't felt my hardened member before she would know. And of course she did, I didn't miss the gulp she took and how she looked down at our bodies pretty much confused at what was happening.

Only our breathes hitting on each other's skins were heard, I crept my hand under the blue material and rested it lightly on her ass cheek pulling at the white undergarment, pulling it aside and I spanked her, hard.

She instantly flinched and gave me a cold glare.

"Try and do that again, see what happens" my hand hit her bottom once again. I quite enjoyed seeing her squirm underneath me actually.

"I didn't hurt you at all" she pushed me away and I let her making her fall on her feet.

"You shouldn't have done that" I commanded.

"Im not scared of you" she dared.

I stared deep into her eyes and found no regrets.

"Wow, you really shouldn't have said that" and with that I tug at her arm and made her fall on my back gripping at her tightly from behind and carried off from the window taking her to our meadow.

********

**Author's Note: **its one in the morning here guys! I hope you enjoy :D and there's more to come.


	11. Choices

**Author's Note**: Hey people oh my god an update I know kill me for being so late :( **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REPLIES YOU GUYS ROCK.**

One thing; I hope you don't get too used to nice Edward.

*******************

I guess I was pushing my luck but he pushed me first, it was only fair. Besides I didn't ask to anyone for a crazy mad Vampire to stalk me and kidnap me.

I could barely see anything, I kept my head hide behind his shoulders around the third time I tried to check where we were in. I only saw trees passing by and I felt like I'll be almost print into one of those so I just kept my head down and stood still afraid my rough movements could send us out of track. I was under estimating his strength I guess.

"Where are we going?" I snapped trying to get him to talk to me and ease my concern.

"Stay still little one"

The meadow, of course, he wouldn't let me anywhere inside his home or his heart. Even if he had one. Does he have one?

"Do vampires have heart?" I asked out of the blur halting his actions, he put me down to my feet and starred at me dumbfounded.

"It doesn't beat" he responded roughly taking me by upper arm dragging me somewhere.

"Well…I guess people don't love with their heart really, its just a process of the mind so you can-" he cut me off laughing, well at least he wasn't mad. Yet.

"Its amazing to me to hear your ridiculous pleas for love" he spat the word with venom "That's just an emotion humans think will explain their need not to be alone in this world" he explained, I frowned my eyes.

"Why do you feel like owning me then? Isn't it part of your quest? Have my body? Isn't that love?" he laughed even harder, I blushed. I was totally ignorant of the subject, but I understood the love of a man and a woman like a physical and mental kind of love.

"I don't have love for you or your body trust me" I looked down at the floor in shame. There he goes again remarking how hideous I was to him "I just need to feel how tight you are" he smirked. I frowned once again feeling ignorant of what he was saying.

"Should I know what that's supposed to mean?" I asked, not entirely positive if I should feel offended or not. I hope not because I didn't want him to hurt me more.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face me with a grin on his features.

"You'll see" he whispered huskily and for once I got caught up in his words, in his low warm breath on me, at how his eyes glittered when he said this to me.

He pulled me down with him, laying me on the green grass.

"Im scared" I breathed out.

"You cant possibly know how this surprises me" he rolled his eyes.

"I don't want you to hurt me"

"Im not hurting you if you're pleasure by it love" he dared me.

"Im not feeling such a thing"

"Don't lie to me" he snapped.

"Im not!" I yelled.

"Well your body cant lie to me, so in a second we'll see"

Once again he laid me down to the grass but I brought my head up, my elbows resting in the ground.

Intently he stared at me.

"Well if you feel comfortable watching" he grinned, I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion, and that's when he lifted my dress up above my knees I yelped widening my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Stay still pet, im not even started" I pushed my dress back down giving him a warning glare.

"Don't dare me vampire" I snapped.

He laughed.

"So you think you can fight me off?" he didn't touch me then, but he stalked his way up in front of me and every stance he took closer I stood back, so my head was laying on the leaves. His arms were holding his weight down my sides and his body still didn't crush me or touched me.

Yet.

"Fight me wildcat" he suppressed a grin trying to keep his face serious.

"Stand back please"

"Make me"

"I don't feel comfortable"

"Im not trying to make you comfortable" his intense glace was taking the best of me so I had to turn my head around even if I didn't want to.

"Please?" he only pushed his body to mine, crushing me with his whole weight. I gasped.

"Like this?" he whispered hotly down on my ear, all of the sudden his lips were nibbling my neck, laying kisses all over it.

I bit my lower lip nervously, this wasn't gonna end good. I was playing with fire here.

With a vampire actually playing with fire right now felt like going to a candy fest.

His lips moved up to my jaw covering all my cheek, where I could feel his breathing. It felt good. Embarrassing to say it, but it felt good. Children my age weren't supposed to ever experience this sort of things.

"Take my mouth on yours" he ordered. I shivered at the words.

"I..-im not..-"

"_Now_ love"

I turned my head around and there he was expecting me to cover my lips with his. Expecting me to kiss him. Expecting me to break the rules. So I did what I did best I lied.

"I cant"

"Now" he growled.

"I cant because I have a fiancé" he stared at me for the longest time. This would be a nice way to test him actually. "Im engaged" I blushed.

"Your lying" I shook my head furiously "Even if you're not it matters NOT" he raised his voice making a guttural sound. "He would have to settle to _share_" I froze, was he serious?

"Or I could just take you away" he shrugged his shoulders "You're mine anyway"

"Im not a property" I said for the last time.

"You're mine Isabella Swan and im about to make you see that" his forehead made contact with my own. "Kiss me now" I sighed I hoped I wasn't too bad at this.

I had no idea how to do it, but slowly I leaned down to his awaiting mouth, taking his upper lip with my own, suddenly he responded doing the same thing, then I moved along with his own lips, and this kiss sent once again electricity down my spine, it was slow and measured, like the perfect first kiss. I bit down his bottom lip a bit and I felt his smirk against my own.

"You bit me" he accused. I blushed.

"Might as well return the favor" he taunted.

"You're going to bite me?"

"So you do hear me!" he faked surprise. I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to kill me?"

"Im afraid once I do bite you I wouldn't be able to stop princess" my eyes were filled with sadness, he leaned down on my ear and whispered huskily "So im planning to fuck you first" at that I snapped.

I pushed him off the best I could, knowing that if he didn't want me to get up he wouldn't but he let me up, with a grin on his face.

"I wont tolerate your language or your teasing" I snapped gathering myself together.

"Oh you think im teasing you?" he raised his voice taking my hand so I wouldn't go anywhere.

"Let go of me"

"Let me prove to you im not teasing" he snarled, I could feel and hear his hunger.

"I hate you" water well up in my eyes and before I knew it, tears were falling, I pulled my knees to my chest and my head between them sobbing recklessly. I was not only embarrassed but humiliated and scared.

I heard his frustrated sigh.

"Don't cry puppet" he played with my hair "I don't like…to see you cry" he had a hard time saying the words, and they even came out as a low murmur.

Carefully I lifted my face with a wide grin on it.

"Are you serious?" I asked, I took him aback cause he widened his eyes and then frowned looking down at his hands in shame.

"Don't tell anyone" he mocked me, rolling his eyes.

"Why is that?" I ignored his previous comment.

"Cause you get red and puffed up" he snorted, I let out a grunt, he wasn't ever going to tell me it cause him pain to see me hurt, but I just knew he was slowly falling.

"Are you going to stop making me cry?"

"I cant promise you that"

"Why? Cant you make me happy for once?"

"I can" he nodded matter of factly "I just choose not to" he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why?"

"Cause I enjoy seeing you mad" he grinned "Don't you know that by now? I can only imagine you in bed, you must be a fire ball" I turned my head around my eyes shut in pain and red in shame.

"Asshole" I mumbled.

"OH but what a language!" he widened his eyes, mocking me. "I might have to punish you for that" his advance on me was slow when he took my hand and dragged my body on top of his, he grinned at me when he saw my blush.

"Wait!" I snapped out of it "Can we just talk?" he shook his head 'no' "Like…I ask you some questions and as you answer you can…do…this" I stumbled on my words, but he smirked nodding his head.

He made me straddle his waist, pulling both of my legs in each side of him.

"First question: why do you feel to have me so desperately and you're not like this with the others?"

"Easy enough; your blood calls to me, I already told you that, it affects me by far more than any other, its sweet, too sweet for your own good" he brushed his hand on my cheek, brushing his fingers down my lips.

"Did you choose to become a vampire?"

"I didn't choose it, my body did, I was dying and Carslile my creator turned me when I was 18" I widened my eyes, so he was eighteen.

"So you're eighteen?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"Since 1800" I gulped down like I have been hit hard to a wall.

He laughed slowly, his eyes on me the whole time, while his hands worked down my legs lifting up to my knees and then to my tights, I shivered at his touch and he noticed this.

"So anybody can be turned or do you have to be dying to-" he watched at me intently as I stumbled on my words I hope he didn't gave them too much thought into it.

"Its not like that, you have to gain so much control not to kill them to spread the venom" I nodded, his hands lifted my gown up to my knees.

"So when you bite me…you…its not like…you'll turn me..into one of you, is it?"

He glared at me intensively, and his rough hands gripped my undergarment tugging at it lightly, I shuddered under his touch but kept it steady waiting for my answer.

"I can you know" he nodded intensively at me "I cant try and control myself to turn you, so I would have fun with you for all eternity" he smiled wide letting me know what my future holds "But once again chose not to. What does it make you any different from the rest?" at this I leaned down, grasping at his shoulders, making him face me.

"What does it?" his hands stopped working down on me. "What do you really feel towards me? Why do you feel the need to protect me, why don't you want me to see me hurt or cry? Why do you protect my sisters? Why?" my voice broke down a little as my eyes buried themselves in his, he stood there utterly at a loss for words. His eyes never parted away from mine, and stood gazing at me like I was the most precious gift in his shelf.

"Im not alive Bella, I cant feel" he responded harshly "Take it like this; feelings are like water to me, and I don't know how to swim" he responded very dryly, like missing the air to breathe, but then again he didn't need it.

"But I can" I leaned into him my forehead touching his.

"I can save you" I whispered closing my eyes waiting for the moment to kiss him.

"If I don't wanna be saved?"

"I could always make you" I dared mocking him with the same words he spoke to me a few nights ago. I took his lips in my own before he could say anything, shushing him for the moment and tasting those sweet cold as ice marble lips on me. When I parted away I saw his eyes lift up to meet mine with a sense of revenge and cruelty.

"My turn"

He was strong, too much strong for me, he laid me down to the floor once again but this time he didn't take his time instead the gown was lifted completely up to rest in my chest, exposing from my hip bone down to him, my breath erratic, as my chest rose up and down at his frantic moves.

"Wait wait!"

He didn't stop. He parted my legs wide, his hands gripped my tights as they went higher, I pulled my hands down my center, hoping to protect me, I didn't even know what he was going to do.

He laughed.

"You're really ignorant of what's going to happen to you right?" he grinned. I nodded. "I can hear it in your thoughts" he pushed himself up crowding me, when I felt once again a bump down me, I thought it was maybe his hand but when I saw both of his arms in each side of me, I worried.

"What…is…?" he laughed harder if possible, while he pushed himself even more forward, I shuddered a little trying to settle, I was not comfortable at all.

"Can you feel that?" suddenly he began to rock his hips back and forth. I nodded at him and he smirked at me.

"Now imagine it going inside of you, in that tiny hole of yours" he mustered his best smirk when he saw me all red. _Tiny hole? Did I had to worry? What tiny-_

His hand pulled my undergarment down taking his hand to my groin, I froze and shivered at the contact, as an instinct I gripped his hand strong almost like a manacle on his wrist, but he shook it off.

"This hole" without questions asked I felt his fingers go inside…_there_.

The words caught up in my throat, and I let my erratic breathe speak.

"It will be go back and forth" his fingers kept working, going exactly as he said in and out, and after the uncomfortable situation it started a steady pace, and a strange feeling on me too. I gasped when he went a little faster.

"Slow down" I gasped.

He only laughed at me. What was so amusing to him?

"If you cant handle this I cant wait to see how you handle this" and then his fingers were replaced once again with what I understood now was his hardened member, of course he wasn't inside of me or anything, he just pressed his body even more against me, so I was completely aware of him.

"It will be a lot thicker love, and trust me when I say this; I don't like to go slow"

His hand worked down his pants and I panicked.

"Can I ask you to stop?" he didn't, he pulled down his zipper and I tried to move up completely frightened for what was to come next. He pressed me down again and I trashed beneath him, scared for life.

"Please stop" I urged. He sighed completely frustrated at me, but he pulled away, his eyes black as night.

I swallowed hard pulling my gown down, pressing my knees to my chest, I felt moisture down…there…I frowned.

"Its your body, its asking for it" darkly he spat.

I brought a hand to my hair, brushing it with my shaking fingers. This was not good. I was afraid to know what he was talking about.

"Once your body's wet it goes in easily" he smirked, I looked down at my hands flushed "Not really for you, your so tiny, and fragile, im wondering if your body can take it"

"Maybe we should not test it for now"

"I will if it keeps taunting me, so keep it to yourself" he spat, watching me up and down, I froze while I wrapped my arms against me.

"Thank you" I mumbled. He nodded at me but did not looked at me.

He took me home after he had calmed down, he stood there watching me while I showered and changed, his gaze intently moving up and down my body, he find it hideous but he didn't mind to take a look either.

He scoffed bringing me back to present. Of course, he read my mind. Nice one Bella.

"Sleep little one, you wont be so lucky next time" he promised giving me a wink as he neared by the window.

"Wait!" I stopped him "You're not staying?"

He smiled.

"Not tonight, I have to find my own release puppet" he grinned at me, I flushed red, ashamed and…jealous.

"You want to take care of that?" he asked, I blushed and stood by the bed not daring to say anything.

"That's what I thought" he scoffed in disappointment, he took a step closer to the window but once again I stopped him with one of my stupid questions.

"Wait! Final question!" he sighed. "I promise!" he nodded his head, his eyes catching my own "Why did you leave me a choice tonight?" my words trembled in my lips hoping I hadn't being pushing his limits too far.

He moved one eyebrow, fixing my eyes.

"You're pushing it" he confirmed my thoughts.

"You didn't answer me" I bit down my lip.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment"

**********

Eeekk…don't kill…mee…but we didn't get lemons till Breaking Dawn sooo xD haha

Hate it? Let me know. Im sooo waiting for this story to end…I have big plans with this one.

If you tent to find Edward nice now, I hope you wont be disappointed with the stories.


	12. Jealousy

**Author's Note:** First I want to really give you all a hug because you're really awesome and keep posting those amazing replies :D

**Amber (Thank you buddy for being awesome), Mayirella, yankeerose, EllyCullen, theadventurer, dreamngo4it9, TwiDi, JordanGombette, NightOwl999, frapanappy, Romance4ever, Ethin, AvaAnne**, **hoot13** and everybody who's reading :D Thank you for being so nice and like this piece of thing :D

**Special thanks to hoot13 **for volunteering in being my beta for this story :D I appreciate that a lot :hug:

**IMPORTANT FACT: **I know there's been some wonder about how Edward is so old for Bella seeing she's 15 but nobody said she was gonna stay as a fifteen year old. :) *hint*

**Edward's POV:**

Why did I leave her a choice? What gave her the right to get away from me so easily?

I was not letting my mind think about it too much, it was harder enough to have the immune and cruel little sanity in me to let her live as long as I wished. I was not going out of track. Not a chance in hell. I was going to accomplish my purpose.

As soon as I stepped into my tower, my slaves gathered around the door welcoming me home. I gave Katrina a nod, ignoring Lauren's obscenities thoughts towards Katrina.

What can I say? I was not into a blonde's mood right now. I settled for a brunette.

The human stood there gaping at me before I gave her a glare while stripping of my clothes, letting her know what she should do, she took a step closer to stay in front of my face. I sighed when I looked into her green eyes.

Not in the mood for green eyes I guess.

I flipped her over, so she lay on her stomach, bending her over my desk.

No questions asked, or anything left to say, this is how it was always supposed to be.

I thrust up into her from behind, closing my eyes imagining my sweet Bella's form wrapped around my length, venom began to spread in my mouth, and I could feel the desk move beneath us as my pace grew faster.

The human beneath me moaned voluntarily in pleasure and in pain, because there was nothing much more pleasant of how I was growing faster and harder.

I wasn't able to control myself; thoughts of Bella rang into my mind, singing to me like a canary, taunting me.

Everything about her teased me.

I flipped her over and sank my sharp teeth into her, she moaned in pleasure but it was soon replaced with pain when she noticed I was not doing anything to try and please her, I was feeding.

I was draining her.

A moment later she was just another numb less body scolded up in my arms. Sigh. Nothing seemed to fill me completely. I wasn't satisfied; I had my release but no blood could compare to what Bella's sweet taste would do to me.

Lauren came up to my room letting out a gasp when she saw Katrina's dead body on the floor, but as quickly as she opened her mouth she put a hand on it, preventing a yelp to startle her.

"What do you wish Lauren?" I asked frustrated she was still here.

"I was wondering if you need anything. At all?" her suggestion did nothing to me.

"Yes. Get the girl out of here." I motioned to the slave's body. Lauren nodded with a sigh, not fully pleased with my answer.

I heard the bell ring and I smelt a scent, a familiar scent and it was just downstairs waiting for me.

I growled.

"What do you search for here?" I snapped in disgust from up the stairs, watching her intently.

"Edward." Her tone prayed to be listened.

"Get out," I spat.

That's when I heard her thoughts and snapped. I let out a furious snarl while I joined her in one swift motion downstairs.

"It's gonna happen Edward; I have seen it," she pleaded.

"Never!"

"You're changing, she's important to you, you can be one of us." Vampires couldn't cry but she was the closest to cry, because I saw her eyes glitter.

I shook my head 'no'.

"We want you back, once you realize you don't want to be a monster-" I didn't let her finish as I pushed her against a wall with my hand on her throat.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself," I snapped.

"You don't have to be alone."

Suddenly my hold on her loosened up a bit, my mind started to wonder, what it would be like to spend eternity with someone by my side. Perhaps a family?

Maybe a lover?

No. I was who I was. A monster.

And I was not changing.

"I still crave for human blood." I laughed at her poor attempt to distract me.

"Not by far," she whispered. "You're controlling yourself. You have since awhile." She choked on her words when my grip tightened on her neck.

"There's always a choice." And then I let her go making her fall on her knees.

"Leave." I ordered turning my back on her.

"Carlisle and all of us...we'll love to have you back," there was a pause, "I...we miss you Edward." I turned around to snarl at her but she was gone, she disappeared.

Would I be able to stay away from the finest wine of all?

I went to hunt, but that night I was not hunting humans, I was hunting animals. Just to test my control, just to see if I could spend the rest of eternity like this.

It never fully satisfied me.

I had by far more than I wanted, I had mountain lions and elks, but it could not be compared. My hands shaked, from the bit of control I had in me, I had to stay in control before I'd see Bella again.

I could not afford to lose her. Not yet.

Not her.

******

**Bella's POV:**

When I woke up and didn't saw Edward by my side I couldn't help but to feel sad. Sigh. Was he disappointed with me? Was I not good enough for him? Did he change his mind about me?

I couldn't stand the thought of Edward leaving me, not now. Not ever.

I wanted him. I needed him.

For the first time in my life I felt alive, I felt the danger, I felt the freedom, and I felt touched.

In more than one way.

All my life I've been hid from the secrets of life and exposing them like this, to have them in my reach felt good.

It felt like I was not a child anymore, like I was free from rules.

When I went down stairs I made breakfast with my sisters bickering about how I have been avoiding them all the time.

What was I supposed to say? A vampire is taking me away from you?

Yeah right!

They raced me to it actually.

"Is that man isn't it?" Louis's voice shook me out of my thoughts, making me spun around on my heel and turned my shocked gaze to her.

"It is?" Mary's mouth hanged open in the air.

"What are you talking about?" I blushed.

"It is!" they accused in unison.

"HUSH!" I ordered. They stood quietly giggling waiting for me to spill the beans.

I nodded at them and they stood there turning a lot paler than they already were.

"Bella you can't!" Mary was the first one to speak.

"It's not much of her decision," a velvet voice spoke from behind them, making them turn around frightened. I gasped.

What was he doing here? Didn't he have any self preservation?

"What-the-..." But before I could finish, he made his way around the table to my side, pulling me to his chest from my waist, my sisters followed his every move with their eyes, and mouths dropping open.

He shushed me with his lips over mine in a second. I felt completely uncomfortable doing this right here, in my kitchen with my sisters staring. As far as they knew, I still hadn't started my period yet.

I turned my head around completely flushed looking down on my hands.

He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What are you moppets starring at?" He snarled, they stood back letting out a yelp.

He looked at them wary, sitting in the counter while I got busy doing breakfast. He put a hand in his temple leaning on his elbow, looking at them like they were dumb.

"Maybe I should find them a mate." He sighed bored.

"Don't you dare!" I warned threatening him with a spoon.

He laughed.

"You have no saying in the matter of your own fate, and you want to protect theirs?" Apparently I was becoming really amusing to him this morning. I looked up into his eyes and saw his eyes were a deep golden brown. That was my cue, everything was fine. And he was just teasing me like he usually does.

But he seemed frustrated somehow.

I gave him a wary look. Hoping to God he wouldn't test my patience.

"Don't work your 'magic' in them Edward," I spat, he glared at me.

"They might as well learn something." He gave them a grin, and to my surprise they giggled. Was he dazzling them?

"Edward!" I gave him my final warning.

"Jealous much?"

Then he growled furiously standing up like he had caught someone's scent.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A boy," he snarled.

"Oh my god, it's Jacob!"

I jumped out of my bones immediately.

"HIDE! QUICK!"

"Not without you," he let me know.

I frowned my eyebrows at him confused. What's with him?

"We're leaving now!" He gripped my arm, glaring at me.

What the hell did I do? Then it came to me, 'a boy'. I smirked up at him.

"Jealous much?" I mocked him with the same mocking tone he used on me.

"Move it." I sighed and turned around to the girls, ignoring his intense glare on me.

"Tell him I went to the market-" He cut me off rudely.

"Tell him she's fucking!" He ordered. I stared mouth open at him while my sisters stared at him like he had grown a third head, but his head was turn to me only, his eyes burying into me.

"What's gotten into you?"

"And that she's enjoying it," he added.

I shook my head giving him a: 'you-didn't' look.

But before I could respond he tossed me around his back and we were in a matter of seconds in some place new. It was dark and huge.

It was a tower.

I stood there gapping at the monumental tower with the little bits of lightness coming in of it, and how far into the woods it was, completely hidden.

"Come on." He pushed me, taking my hand leading me up the stairs.

I saw there were some girls, no. They were women, and they were beautiful. Blondes, brunettes, red heads, all vixens, with their tall legs and tanned shoulders, glowing blue and green eyes, every guy's dreams. I was suddenly intimidated.

I swallowed hard letting him take me up the stairs, but feeling bad in the pit of my stomach.

When he took me into a huge wooden door, he opened letting me in before he followed suit behind me.

I sighed, the place was beautiful, it had a king size bed with a tent hanging above it, a huge window where I could even see my small shack, and the entire woods. I could see how easy it was for him to get wherever he pleased.

I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my small waist, and his lips descended above my neck. I cringed at the new cold breeze that blew over my neck.

He didn't stop, he only explored further. His hands moved up to grasp my breasts in the thin cotton material gown I was wearing, they took a firm hold of them and it was enough to make me uncomfortable so I tried my best to bring the situation somewhere else.

"Why the sudden rush to leave the house?" He didn't respond, I heard a guttural sound coming from him, was it? Yes.

"Was Jacob making you uncomfortable?" I taunted. He flinched, turning me around harshly, pressing every inch of my body against him forcefully.

"He was excited you know?" he whispered, brushing his nose against mine. "He has being planning for awhile how to profess his love for you, you know?" I frowned, couldn't say I was surprise. "And he's a dog," he laughed, I frowned once again in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm excited as well, can you tell?" he pressed his pelvis against me, pushing me completely to the brick wall.

I tensed.

"You had your turn, it's only fair love." He tilted his head to the side so he could catch my eyes.

"What do I have to do?" I surprised him. I knew this cause, he widened his eyes and he was probably thinking I was not up to the challenge. But the thought of Edward coming back home to those girls or 'women' sent a rush of inquietude on me.

And his words last night were printed in the back of my mind; I had to shake them off somehow.

"_I have to find my own release."_

His shock was soon forgotten because now he became really excited, lifting me up in the air and settling me down on his desk.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He smiled at me, "Do you imagine how many things I can have from you now?" I sighed, it couldn't get any worse, could it?

"I'm trying not to give much thought into it." I blushed.

He smiled, brushing one of his hands on my cheek.

"I love that." Intently he stared down at my cheeks, but then his gaze turned to my eyes and those golden brown eyes of his were glowing. It was those eyes which sent me shivers up and down my body.

I took his hand in my own, and he starred down at them intertwined, I just knew there was something up with him.

"What do you feel like about spending eternity… with… me?" I looked up into his eyes dumbfounded.

"What?"

His eyes turned dark.

"Forget it, why would you spend the rest of your existence with a monster?" His grip in me tightened on my waist, pulling me against his body.

"No, wait! Tell me!" I begged, he turned to me and faced me.

"Why ex-sister made me an offer, she says I can have the glorious Cullen name back," he laughed darkly.

So they were giving him a second chance? Did they had the same faith I had on him?

"So they believe in you." I put my hands to his face, so he would look up at me. "Like I do," I breathed. He stared deep into my eyes for the longest time.

"You would regret the words," he promised.

"I won't," I promised.

"You really should stay away from me."

I shook my head in resistance, now that he was with me I wasn't going to leave his side ever. He wasn't going anywhere.

"I…" But I guess he could read my thoughts because he raced me to it.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb," he breathed out, I smiled.

"What a stupid lamb."

"What a masochist lion." His eyes bored into mine filling with sadness. I smiled reassuring him everything was going to be okay and he could take the Cullen's offer in having him back, he could be good again.

"This doesn't change anything." I stood quiet, unable to let out any words.

I knew he still wanted me desperately, I knew he wanted my blood, and he didn't want to stop. But I knew deep down he couldn't stand the thought of keeping me away from him, and slowly and involuntarily I was making an appearance in a hole I liked to call a heart.

*********

I'll have to give you more of Edward's thoughts about Jacob even if he doesn't consider him a threat at all ;) he's just soo cocky as that :D

Keep tuned. :)


	13. Learning

**Author's Note: **wooooow i just dies watching all those responses :D and all i can give you is *BEARHUGS* and well this piece of chapter if you like :P

Special thank you with a side cupcake and cream on top to **hoot13** for being my beta :D *HUG*

**Skyttleysweet, bluebay3296** (thanks for voluntarily offering for help) **, frapanappy, JordanGoombete, DarkAngelRakell, alanacullen19, karaheartsyou, Mayirella**, **EllyCullen, dreamngo4it9, Taybaskt22, TwiDi **(awww (l) thank you lol i hope you enjoy the chapter) **deddy2die4 **(LOL youre right about that xD hehe love how you know so well my Edward xD hes an ass isn't he?) **Ethin , jayd-n33, RomanceForever, pendul **(hah aim glad you had some chapter to catch up to :D hehe thank you!!)

**Questions:**

_**Mayirella**_**: **I´m just curious though...how are you gonna make 3 years pass with so much sexual tension between those two?

**R**: well im afraid at this one you'll gonna have to wait till the end of the story to see if she stays 15 and of course Edward doesn't really care what age she is, but she'll be sweeter at 18 I can tell you that :D

_**Ethin:**_ i just wanted to know what sister it was. you didn't describe it very well. but add more detail if you can that would help out some

**R: sorry about that, I thought that by putting her to say "I have seen it happen" you guys would understand I meant Alice cause she's the only one who can see the future, but I'll have to add more to it :D Thnaks.**

Ufff….now on to the Chapter if you may. Enjoy guys! Im sorry this is coming so late, it took me awhile to write cause I didn't quiet know what I wanted :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV:**

I wonder if I said too much. It didn't matter now. And it didn't matter before, things didn't change, or wouldn't change. I had made a decision with her life already.

But this time I was aiming for something else. This time I wanted aside her blood, I wanted her forever, for eternity so after I drained her dry I'd slip some venom, enough to turn her but not enough to take the sweet taste of her blood in my lips.

One other thing I knew was I couldn't be apart from Bella. I wouldn't be able to take it, I've tried not to lose it when I have to leave her at night unable to watch her sleep, but I couldn't keep her away any longer.

She had no reason why to be so distant from me, she had no reason why to be in that stupid small and warm shack, she should live here, with me. In the cold. In the darkness.

Maybe I was much too jealous of her and envied her because she could leave, she still had a reason to live.

Well maybe I have found my reason to live as well.

And now as I saw her sitting in my desk, willing to take whatever came her way, willing to please me. I couldn't help the feeling of possession came over me. No...I will not be holding on for too long, I craved her too much to keep her away from me.

I could read it in her thoughts; she was willing to pleasure me like I had done to her, of course there was some reluctant in her, she was afraid. Like the virgin she is, it was to be expected after all.

I will go easy on her.

Yeah right.

She was getting uncomfortable under my gaze, but I was getting uncomfortable at the situation and kind of frustrated too...did I just tell this _human_ I loved her?

Didn't take me too long to twist the tables around.

Pushing her legs apart to make room for my body, she bit her lower lip, I protested putting two fingers on her mouth.

"Let me do that." It was not a question.

My marble lips touched her warm ones but I kept my eyes open, I was pleased she did the same. I gave her a peck and pulled back pleased once again she kept those chocolate brown eyes open. I leaned back in and brushed my lips on hers, teasing her. I wanted her to go for it, sometimes I would enjoy making her squirm, blush and shudder under me but as much as I enjoyed her uncomfortable with what I was doing I also liked fire in my women, I liked to see them conquer.

I smirked against her lips, but didn't push it, I was waiting for her to do it. Bella was not the type of women to do that, she was always shy, quiet and reserved.

It bugged the hell out of me.

She didn't go along for it, I waited patiently for her to do something about it. She didn't.

"Do I have to teach you everything all the time?" I hissed under her lips pressed against mine.

"I was hoping we could talk…"

"Am I in the mood for talking Bella?" With this said, I pressed her waist to my own, pressing so hard her body shook a little under my pressure and at the hard force I dragged her in to me.

"We just discussed…-" I cut her off knowing perfectly well what was on her mind.

"Get on with it Isabella, I'm losing my patience." She bit her lower lip one more time and once again I caught her lips in mine slowly, still waiting for her response, when I didn't find one I sighed.

"I have to teach you how it's done, huh?" I pulled away from her with a look of annoyance.

**Bella's POV:**

Out of nowhere he went out the door and when he came back he wasn't alone. By his side stood a blonde girl, with a wine red gown too luxurious for proper ladies, you see we wore white all the time, never dared to use such bright colours as the deep red she was wearing.

Maybe I just envied her that's all.

I heard Edward tut by the door as he could read my thoughts, I glared at him, wondering what the hell he was up to.

"Bella this is Lauren." She just gave me a glare, with a disgusted look, then she turned around to Edward once again leaning her weight on him with her fingers going up from his neck down his chest. I knew she was whispering something to him but I was able to hear it, then he grinned. I was not about to take any of this!

He just said he loved me and now he was…

Kissing…her.

She attacked his lips forcefully, like there was no tomorrow, I saw her tongue slip into his wide open mouth and my fists clenched on my sides, that whore!

I sighed frustrated and got up from where I was, not taking any more of this brutal insanity only because he felt like it.

"You stay put!" that was another order. I scoffed and went straight for the door, but he pushed that…skank…against it while he ravished her mouth leaving me no way out.

I heard her loud moan, she was clearly enjoying it and my mind wondered if I could ever have that confidence in me to go and attack his lips like she had done, or push my body against his like she was doing. I don't think I had it in me, I was not that girl…a whore.

He lifted her body up so she wrapped her legs against his waist. I watched in horror how her hand travelled lower down his trousers, right above his belt. He moaned against her neck pushing her further, and I turned my head around going for the window…no! I wasn't gonna jump! I just had to keep my eyes away from the scene they were giving me.

"Look Isabella," he demanded. "Learn something," he gasped out of breath. I figured she had probably taken advantage of his mouth once again, I gave him a chuckle but didn't turn around, instead I went straight to the bed and put my knees on my chest, burying my head between them.

Stupid vampire!

This is how he showed me he loved me? Screw him.

Actually Lauren was doing that.

After awhile, I guess he got bored because he put her down and let her out, ignoring her whining that abruptly stopped when he gave her a glare.

"Did you have a nice time?" I spat, utterly disgusted with him.

"I hope you learnt something because it's your turn now!"

"I don't think so, I don't like to touch someone else's waste," I spat.

He stopped in the edge of the bed, luring at me like there was something wrong with me. When my gaze took him all in, I saw what he meant when he was 'excited'. I grunted under my breath, I was not the cause of that. Of course. Maybe he should just get Lauren and torture her. He laughed at me, and I blushed.

Stupid mind reading vampire!

I guess I was stupid to believe he would change or that I had done something to deserve him.

"Listen Bella, just because you have my heart in your pocket doesn't give you a right to put a chain on me." I wasn't listening anymore though my mind stopped producing any thought when he said I had his heart in my pocket.

He stiffened when he saw my bright face light up.

"If I had one," he tried to cover. But I smiled.

"That's because I stole it."

He rolled his eyes at me and I saw he was getting irritated but I didn't care. He wouldn't hurt me.

"You really have that much faith I won't hurt you Bella?" It was not a threat, or an offence, it was more of a question…to himself.

I smiled and kneeled on the bed, advancing on him slowly as he watched. When I was right on his face, I took his hands in mine, intensely he stared carefully through my moves.

"I believe that."

And then I leaned in, careful enough to reach my lips with his, slow at first, moving my lips in sync with him, but then I grew urgent needing to taste more of him, to have a reaction from him, something that told me I was only his, and he was only mine.

He was quick enough to follow of course, but didn't make an effort to push his tongue in my mouth of course! He wanted me to do the job. I still felt uncomfortable but slowly I gained confidence to do it. I felt his smirk against my lips and almost wanted to whip it off but I let it go, not giving him the satisfaction to humiliate me even more.

I pushed my tongue further in, exploring every inch of his mouth when he did the same. Soon we got caught up in a battle, neither one of us wanted to lose but I had to pull away for lack of breath.

He left me breathless.

Always.

But when I pulled away he didn't let go of me, he moved his mouth to my neck, laying kisses all over it, of course he didn't need the breath.

Involuntarily I moaned when his tongue lingered on a certain spot on my throat.

I heard him whisper against my neck, "Found it," but shook it off.

I pulled away a little, he grunted not very happy with my decision but let me do so. When I stared down I blushed once again, I would never get used to that.

I smiled at him, thinking maybe I should tease him a little.

"Excited are we?" I've found the strength enough to leave the words out of my mind.

"Do something about it," his velvet voice said to me, standing inches away from me, not touching but barely brushing me, watching me intently. I bit my lip nervously but did as I was told. I didn't really know what I was doing but followed Lauren's actions, maybe which would help.

My hand shifted nervously on his exposed chest, he looked at me warily. I bit my lip and then he gave me a peck reassuring me to go on.

His hands stayed put in my hips, holding my weight because at any minute now I would fall apart, my knees were not doing the job of staying easy and steady.

My hand travelled lower, catching his glinting eyes, as he bit his lip in anticipation.

Rashly my hand stood above his belt, I didn't think about it and just moved lower I felt his hands tightened on me, and he stiffened almost like he was preventing himself to take a breath.

I always knew when it came to Edward, he had a temper and an unsteady control, that when it came to me he had to try very hard not to lose it. But did I feel proud that I was getting an unwilling reaction out of him?

Oh yes!

I was proud that I was the one who was making him…hard like this. Oh my.

Oh my…

I was touching _him_.

When did that happen?

He was…hard?

And big.

Damn!

What was I doing? I felt him grew even more big in hand, and that's when I snapped.

What was I doing?

I was touching a…man!

I gasped and quickly removed my hand, but he raced me to it.

One thing I knew was I never stood a chance to fight him off when he could easily read my mind…and therefore my moves too.

"Don't you dare," he hissed gripping my wrist so my hand rest it on top of … _him_.

"Get off!" I rushed agitated and completely panicked trying to clench my hand in a fist but it only made him groan in pleasure.

I pulled back as strongly as I could, my panicked eyes looking up to his now pitch black ones.

His hand fell from my wrist to the back of my palm so it pressed down on him forcefully.

"Get off! Get off!" I panicked but he grinned at me pressing my hand into his length so I encircled him, unwillingly I may add. He manoeuvred my hand up and down on him, I shifted my body back, but his other hand pressed down my back keeping me steady.

His actions went back and forth as his eyes were shut, with a pleasure moan his head fell backwards with a smirk on his face as his breath became erratic, I panicked even more. He was losing control again.

"You will enjoy it Isabella, you'll learn to enjoy it when it's inside of you." And that was not a request.

I got scared even if I didn't know what that completely meant, it couldn't be good or feel good. Not when I was so uncomfortable right now.

I squirmed under his pressure but his moves continued, hearing his loud groans and moans as his head fell backwards.

"Let go!" I pushed strongly making me fall backwards over the bed but didn't give him time to process what happened. I simply flew back to a corner of the room, backing up from him as much as I could.

When I caught his eyes, they were black and he didn't look too happy with me. He growled furiously clenching his fists by his sides.

_You're losing it Edward._

I pleaded with him, unable to form any words.

"If you don't get back here Bella…" It was the beginning of another threat.

Think fast Bella!

I pulled down to my knees, burying my head between them.

To weakened or frightened to do anything else.

Like running for the door.

He didn't waste time in coming over me, hovering over me like a freaking tower.

"Finish what you started BELLA!" He screamed my name, he was out of breath, it was coming harshly over me like he may be suffocating, or maybe….was he…? Holding himself back?

Because if he was…he was doing a terrible job at it.

He took my hand one more time and forcefully tried to reach it back down his trousers but I refused to and stood my ground.

He let out a frustrated sigh letting my hand go and not sweetly either.

"Should I call back Lauren, Bella?" He snapped harshly. I stared at him eyes wide open.

"Don't bother! I'll call her myself when I walk out of here!" I snapped with venom, getting up from my corner and walking towards the door. Soon his hand found my wrist, halting my actions. Quickly I snatched his hand away avoiding any contact with him.

"You're not going anywhere."

"You're an asshole." Through my eyes I sent daggers to him.

"You're a prude," he said matter of factly. "And I don't like my women to be nuns!"

"Clearly you don't seem to have a problem there, you found yourself a lot of "nuns" out here!" I yelled not in the mood to keep my anger or my voice under check.

He laughed for a moment but quickly recovered with a serious glance my way.

"If I'm going to keep _you_, I might as well need to keep them around," he spat every word with resentment. Before I had time to think what I was doing, I had reached my hand up in the air almost crashing it against his face but of course he was faster.

Taking my wrist in a tight grip.

"What did I told you about raising your hand?" He fixed me with a glare.

I snatched my hand away before he said anything else and ran past him towards the window, giving him a full view of my back.

"I hate you," I mumbled but he laughed. "You don't do _that…_" I snapped the word, unable to explain what he did to me," to somebody you supposedly 'love'."

"I lost my temper kitten, you seem to have fun doing the same," he said bitterly. I scoffed rolling my eyes at him, catching his fixed eyes on me. "The amusing part is that you're like a kitten who tries so hard to be a lion." I wrapped my arms against my chest advancing on him once again.

"You hurt me!" I accused.

"I told you, you would regret the words."

I stumbled on my words trying to say something so he would just shut up and let me talk.

"Not physically, you hurt me emotionally!"

"I tried to warn you." His glare was mixed with resentment and sadness?

I let out a load of breath, it wasn't gonna be easy to mould him up, he growled. Maybe I should just keep my thoughts to myself.

"I would really appreciate if you stopped doing that," I mumbled.

"Stop pissing me off," he retorted mockingly.

"I just believe in you, is that so bad?" I made my way closer to him, taking his hands so he would fix me in the eyes.

"It's impossible," he growled staring at me dumbfounded for a minute.

"I don't believe that, I trust you." And he didn't dare to prove me wrong, or say anything about it, he stood quiet and kept fixing me in the eyes.

"I really should get you jealous more often." His tight lips curved into a grin, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I might return the favour."

Edward's POV:

"_I might return the favour."_

I gripped her by her waist, both of my hands practically squishing her to me.

"You'll try," I nodded knowing her perfectly well with a deep stare. "It's just like you to be a tease like that." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Doing everything you can in you to piss me off, it just sounds like you…"

"Edward! YOU JUST BROUGHT A HOOKER-" I ignored her.

"But if you try and tease me that way Bella, if you try to even think about another man-" I paused; I needed to think this over well. I needed to keep my anger under control, I couldn't afford to lose my patience on Bella. "I wouldn't be … able to … hold myself."

She grinned at me.

"So that explain the whole "A BOY" episode!" She puts her hands on her face dramatically while laughing. I didn't find anything amusing at it at all.

I pulled her even closer if that was possible.

"He doesn't threaten me Bella, he's just a kid."

But he was a dog! I would never allow Bella to be in that kind of danger, let alone a fresh new changed dog! I would never put her in that danger, she was safe here with me.

For how long?

"Oh my God! Edward I have to go! It's getting late!" She panicked running to the door.

"No, no, no…I got tired of staying away from you." I shook my head letting her know she was not going anywhere. "Stay here."

"No, Edward! I have to go! My father will be looking…-"

"I don't really care," I sighed, completely bored out of my mind right now.

She stared at me with a look of shock on her face.

"Take me home please?" She came on to my face with that seductive grin on her face that surprised me a little.

"I think I should bring Lauren here more often." Her grin fell from her face replaced with an angry scold, she went for the door, and I let her. Surprisingly.

"Indeed."


	14. Restrains

**Author's Note:** I know its been years! :S im such an ass! Like Edward is :S ugghh so sorry guys! Hope you like :)

Once again thanks to my wonderful beta **hoot13** :D

***************

"Why can't you just make the effort and bring me back?"

"I don't want to give you back," he admitted, walking a few steps behind me so he could watch me intently with that creepy glare of his, like if he was somehow reading all my moves and moods too.

I sighed for the hundredth time, I didn't know where I was going and he was not giving me a clue either.

"I _need_ to get home Edward!" I pleaded with him. He simply shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You didn't fulfil my _needs_ either, so we're square." It came out as a resented grunt.

My cheeks just turned a crimson red, no matter how many times I replayed what happened today in my head, it was never enough to stop making me blush.

"You know, I'm just a fifteen year old," I spat out a little more harshly than intended.

"I'm over a hundred years old, it doesn't matter to me." I heard the deepness in his words but I didn't turn around to meet his eyes in fear of what I would find, there was a sense of rush, rage and _lust_? Even sadness was added to the list.

I smiled at that thought, the thought that told me some small part of him resented the fact he was a vampire, a very old vampire, who was corrupting me, a child, barely a woman, that thought that said to me he thought about how it would be different between us if circumstances were different.

He growled behind me, and I gulped down.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" He spat with venom.

"Yes," I spat out, but a little embarrassed he heard that.

We kept walking another 5 minutes and I was getting impatient.

"Edward, c'mon, I really don't want to get into trouble."

"What would he do?" He asked curiously, I knew he was contemplating in his mind the thought of Father beating me or abusing me, but it wasn't like that, I had to let him know that, because even if Edward was attached to me in some way, and he couldn't hurt me it didn't mean he wouldn't hurt the people who surrounded me, or anyone who crossed my path in a dangerous way.

It didn't mean he wouldn't hurt my family if they ever put a finger on me to cause me pain.

"He'll get upset" I shook my head at his silliness, Father hadn't ever laid a hand on me…well…that's not true…

He growled furiously and pulled me back, snatching his hand up in the air and caught my wrist to spoon me around.

"Edward!...Wha-what?!" I gasped.

"We're going back," he spat between gritted teeth.

"No, Edward you don't understand, it's not like that!" I tried to explain.

"Shut it Isabella, or I would do it for you." I pressed my lips together, the harshness of his voice sent me hyperventilating.

"What?! You'll hit me?!" I snatched my hand away from his, making him turn around to face me, his eyes dark but I stood my ground, my gaze fierce looking up on him.

Then he laughed darkly.

"I can think about better ways of shutting you up kitten." He offered me his clever grin. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion."I can just take those round red lips of yours in my cold ones, pressing them violently, like if I was raping your mouth…" He enjoyed to see me squirm, that's why he was always a jerk. I felt one of his fingers brush up my lips slowly parting them, he was looking at them with desire and expectation, his eyes darkened even more."But then again, I can think of a better way to put use to your mouth…" His eyes glowed as he intensively stared at my lips with lunging "…I would just love to see that ridiculous warm mouth of yours on me…" One of his fingers pulled down my bottom lip, tugging at it "…Surrounding _me_, curved around my arousal…" His words still didn't make any sense to me and he knew this, that's why he chuckled and then he added, "On my manhood." I widened my eyes in terror and before I thought about it, my hand crashed on his face, it was just like hitting a stone. It didn't do me good…and it didn't cause the slightest effect on him either.

When he opened his eyes I was met with a pure bliss of fury and anger.

I swallowed hard. I might as well play the victim here.

"Oww….damn you, stupid hard stone of a vampire." I gripped my hand like I was facing the greatest pain I've ever had in my life, I whined in pain jumping up and down gripping my hand to avoid meeting his gaze. "Oww…it's broken, it is!" I cried kneeling down to put my hand on my lap.

"Get up Isabella."

He called me Isabella.

It was no good.

Definitely no good.

I got up reluctantly, still holding my hand, it wasn't broken but it still hurt like hell.

But once I was on my own two feet, I wasn't met with his glaring cold eyes, not this time. This time he took my hand from me and supervised it carefully not missing an inch.

"It's not broken," he stated. I nodded with a confused look in my face.

He walked past through me after that. I stared after him like I have just witnessed the greatest miracle of all.

"Edward," I called back after him.

His pace increased.

"Edward, wait, what was that-"

"HUSH!" he snarled furiously.

But it didn't give me time to acknowledge what happen next. A rush of wind passed through my face like a storm was coming right after us, but I didn't see much more because I was only met with Edward's back kneeled in a protective position above me.

"James, hold it!" A deep voice called, Edward snarled furiously.

"I can't!" From past Edward's shoulders I noticed two men, one with long blonde hair and pale white ice skin just like Edward's, and the other one with a strange accent was a dark brown men with long jet black hair, both of their eyes were red. I knew far well I was met with vampires, I shuddered at the thought.

"It's Masen!" The dark man spoke in a tone that demanded respect, the blonde guy seemed to be restraining himself but kneeled down on the floor. I knew those effects too well, he was controlling himself, like Edward did around me the whole time.

"Get out of here." Edward's tone was filled with authority.

"We will, I'm terribly sorry about the inconvenience…we didn't mean to bother…" The man seemed terrified, while the other one did the best in him not to look into Edward's now red eyes.

"I don't want to see you anywhere near these lands," Edward snarled in a dark voice, I haven't ever heard him use, never! It scared the crap out of me, sending me goosebumps everywhere.

"We…didn't know…she was taken…" The blonde man finally managed to let the words out, snapping his neck from right to left.

I flinched at the thought of being _'taken'_ but I was glad for once that if I were to be someone's meal, I would rather be Edward's.

"We're terribly sorry Edward." The dark man took the vampire of his right by his both shoulders, and with a final look they ventured to who knows where.

"Move it," he snapped back at me, not turning around to meet my frightened eyes.

"Edward…" I stumbled on my words, while his pace picked up, I tried to follow after but I had a hard time standing on my own two feet after what just happened.

The thought of Edward now not only feared by humans but frightened by vampires…VAMPIRES! Of his own nature! It sent a rush of fear in every bone I possessed in me.

In what did I get myself into this time?

He didn't allow any words to be spoken in the rest of our trip and I gladly accepted. When we finally reached the house I stopped to say goodbye but he gave me a look, I should know better.

He stared down at the lightened house; apparently we had visitors, his stare stood there for a minute like he was analysing something I was unable to reach, he was now glaring at it with disdain.

"The minute you step in the house, you have exactly 3 minutes to get in your room," he barked menacingly.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but he didn't allow any more saying.

"What's going on?"

"3 minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella! Where have you been?" Father got up from his seat on the living room, I gave a warm smile hoping he wouldn't keep me long.

"Dadda…y was picking up cherries, I know how you love them, and it's the season! I just got too carried away" I laughed nervously hoping he bought it, he did because next thing he was smiling brightly at me.

"That's good maybe you can bake that marvellous strawberry cake you deliciously prepare to Mr. Black sometime!" He laughed, I knew he had been drinking so he was a little too happy. I noticed an uncomfortable Billy Black sitting in the couch with a glass of wine in his hands.

"Of course." I smiled sweetly making my way up the stairs.

"Bella, wait!" I froze.

Damn.

"We have guests Bella, don't be rude!"

"I know I'm just so tired…" I yawned a little.

"Jacob is here too." He smiled widely like he was expecting a reaction out of me. I gave him a small smile nodding at him like I didn't find anything amusing about it, he was being forced on me nowadays so…

"Well…tell him I say hi." Once again I went for the stairs, but luck was never on my side.

"Isabella Marie Swan…" My Father warning was heard, I flinched.

"OK…then fine!" I put my hands in the air. "But dad just let me go change, I spent the whole day from mutt to dirt." I laughed nervously, then his frown changed to a grin.

I leapt my way up stairs, my heart almost beating out of my chest. As soon as I stepped inside my room I closed the door behind me.

I was not late for once.

Edward was there, his dark figure leaning against the wall, guarding my window like a hook.

"Change and sleep," Edward ordered, not bothering to look at me.

I was going to hate myself for what I was about to do.

I took a step closer towards my night stand.

"No," I dared.

He didn't flinch or move by that.

"Undress and get in the bed Bella."

I had to go down to my father and I was not going to let Edward's jealousy let me pass as being rude, I was not going to let his jealousy make me a disappointment to my Father and I was not going to let his jealousy take my friendship with Jake away.

Finally I was beside my bedside table and I was glad his eyes didn't meet me.

"I cant."

He turned to me, his eyes were sparkling red, he was not only hungry but angry, all the combinations I hated in him.

"Sleep Bella," it was an order.

"I have to go downstairs, my father is waiting for me."

"Sleep," he pressed between gritted teeth.

I shook my head 'no', he was just being stupid.

His advance on me was fast but as soon as he was close enough, he was standing back in pain, flinching away from the aching burn I possessed in my hand.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I held back tears, I never wanted to cause him this much pain again.

"Bella I'm warning you…" It was too late for warnings, he had his chance to tell what was on his mind after those vampires tried to attack me, but he didn't explain me anything. He just ordered me to sit on my ass like a damn puppet, and quite frankly I was still mad about being called off as a property.

Edward's possessiveness had to have a limit.

"I'm sorry," I whispered putting the chain that held my mother's silver cross around my neck, "I'll be back soon."

I closed the door behind me, letting a few tears fall.

I went back down the stairs and I was suddenly engaged in deep conversation about how well Jacob had been grown and experienced in Billy's land. Someday he will be the one to hold it up on his own, they were sucking up to Jacob, who stood there watching the ground in shame and embarrassment.

I gave him a wink and he smiled nervously.

I knew what it was like, being put through that kind of pressure after all I had to stand for my family, my small sisters who looked up to me.

"A fine woman one day will reign over his heart I can tell." Billy Black winked at me.

"Stay away from my child," my father joked giving a pointing finger at Billy as warning him off.

I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Hey Bella, you want to get out of here?" Jacob whispered to me. I almost wanted to laugh; he was as impatient as I was. "The back door is open, hopefully they are too drunk to notice." That would be hard considering the fact it was just the four of us in the room, but once again I don't think they'd mind if Jacob and I spent quality time together….I flinched, I knew somebody who would.

Quickly my smile fell and I shook my head 'no', he gave me a quizzical look.

"Easy I was kidding." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I'm kinda tired."

"Go to sleep, I'll entertain them." I furrowed my eyebrows in wonder, how would he be planning to do that? Soon he answered my question.

"Don't worry, I'll give them a show of how I plan to propose to you." He winked with that warm smile, I laughed giving him a punch on the shoulder. I got up to walk upstairs and he got up as I did to walk me out.

As I was standing at the end of the stairs, I took a look upstairs in fear, of course Jake didn't notice this. I turned around to say my goodbyes, but when I turned around Jacob's figure was hovering over me like a freaking tower.

Wow...when did he get so tall?

"You've grown up." I widened my eyes.

Once again he looked down at the floor like I had said something inappropriate, but being Jake shook it off giving me a tight smile, but somehow it was forced.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Jake."

For a small second, instant thoughts of Jacob reigned my mind. He had definitely gotten taller every time I saw him, and he was always so warm, not like Edward, he was more of a heat wave while Edward was my North Pole. My iceberg.

The door creaked when I slowly opened it.

And there he was in all his greatness sitting in my rocking chair, bent down with his elbows on his knees, like if he was carefully reading or appreciating something.

I bit my lower lip nervously but didn't made an effort to pull away from the dorm frame. Once I found the strength, his eyes never met mine, but I searched for his while I surrounded him going straight for my bed.

They were dark, darker than the night itself.

He didn't say anything to me, and that made it all worse.

I sat back on my bed with my hands over my lap, staring after him for some sort of interrogation or even an argument.

When I found nothing but the sound of my heavy breathing, I pulled the covers up to my body still gazing after him for anything, a word, a threat, a glare.

Anything.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I pleaded with him, even though he didn't meet my gaze once."I'm truly sorry." And I meant those words, I was just torn between his scold and my father's demand to pay attention at my family for once.

"No, you're not," he hissed under his breath.

I tried to look for his gaze one more time but found none.

"Not yet," that was a warning, well I had some amends to get back to after I took the courage enough to take the cross off.

I had just cut off his arms once again, restraining him to come near me, I knew this was a deep sting to his pride.

"Will you still love me in the morning?"


	15. Acceptance

**Author's Note: **guys so sorry for the long wait, I hate to keep you waiting, trust me! I just couldn't get a hold of my beta and was waiting for her response :S that's why this chapter its so raw and unbeta'd :S im very sorry about that!

**Fortunately** this story is coming to an end soon, I hope you'll still enjoy xD lol…

**********************

"_Will you still love me in the morning?" _

_I don't even love you tonight. _

The words were there but I didn't spoke them, didn't dare to.

She had restrained me to touch her, chained me to come near her, and that hurt…never had I experienced this kind of strange feeling inside of me, I didn't want to welcome it, I didn't want to pay attention, I have been hurt before, hell I caused people pain but I didn't ever thought this 'feeling' inside of me would sting like it did.

When she put a leash on me last night I was hurt, it didn't last long for her to see till it was replaced with anger, I would have never let her see she caused me pain, not anymore. Not after last night.

I was trying to protect her, she had not only hungry for blood vampires on her tales but a whole loose controlled new born wolves!

She was a magnet pull for danger, she did it the first time with me. Now she's hanging out with…dogs! Ughh….she really had no self preservation at all, and when I tried to save her she would dare to second guess me.

I watched her sleep and instantly I cringed, I resented her for what she did to me.

I resented her for stepping in my life and provoke this stupid unexplainable…'feelings' on me. I couldn't explain what it was but it was consuming me, taking the best of me, they molested me reminding me she was there and I couldn't ignore her and she was the responsible one, she was to blame.

And then she put a god-damn leash on me not to come near her, like she had any saying in the matter!

I growled, I was getting anxious and she was not getting up, if only I could come near her enough to tear that thing off. It would be only a matter of seconds, I could hold the pain that long. that slow burn inside of my flesh, I could take that just for a moment.

Slowly I stood up, fearing the worse and hoping for the best.

When I took 3 steps closer I began to feel the aching touring inside me, I cringed but didn't move, it was better if I'd do it quickly so I could avoid any more damage but when I launched myself it became a hot irresistible burning so I stood back shaking my hands in anger.

I plopped myself on the rocking chair once again hoping to wake her up, but she only rolled over her sleep clinging her sheets on her grasp.

Sigh. She was tempting me again. She was mocking me.

I startled when the door opened wide, damn! Why hadn't I heard anyone waking?

I jumped out of my seat but it was too late the 2 toddlers stood in the door frame with a horrid expression on their faces, quickly they closed the door behind them.

I growled at them but they just stared at me with shock in them.

What just happen? How did I got tangled in my thoughts I didn't hear them come in, or move? Or even heard her thoughts? What was I thinking?

Isabella Swan really did her number on me.

I had never been so careless in my existence.

Never.

But then again I did a lot of new developments since I knew this creature.

I growled at the thought of it.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, they took a step back frightened.

"Speak!" I demanded.

"We we're about to wake her up!" the black haired girl spoke, the other one took a step closer bringing my gaze to her.

"I never thanked you for…saving me" I rolled my eyes this was gonna be a pain in the—

"So…thank you"

"Is it true what Bella says?" the black haired spoke once again, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"What did she say?" I dared her to speak.

"About you…and her?" she spoke timidly and then giggled hiding their faces.

"That she's mine? Yes" the answer didn't seemed to please them.

"Mary! Louis! GET OUT!" I turned my gaze to her to glare at her, she looked flushed and her cheeks flamed with a deep red.

"Oh c'mon Bella!" they whined while Bella pointed at the door for them to get out.

"NOW!" she snapped, my eyes buried inside of her with my hands on my hips I turned my body to her, she had spoke to them…about me.

Finally the door closed, but her eyes didn't meet mine, instead she looked down on her lap, playing with her hands nervously.

I stood in front of her like if I was waiting for her to do something.

"You like to talk about me with your family?" I asked.

"They're bragging something?" she asked still red.

"Answer my question" I demanded.

"I might have said one or two things"

"What did you say?" she bit her bottom lip and I knew she was gonna stop talking, I didn't let her, I wouldn't allow that.

"Don't do that!" I warned her.

"Im not doing anything"

"What did you say?" I pushed.

"That I…liked…you?"

"I wonder if you'll like me after tonight" I grinned widely, she froze under my stare, luckily for her I hunted last night so I was at ease for now.

I had yet to tell her I was only hunting animals, just to see what reaction had over me and it went surprisingly well, I didn't shake anymore, but I still hunted over my limit.

She shifted on her bed really nervous, I was mocking her like she did last night.

"What are you planning for me tonight?" she bit her lower lip, I read her mind and she knew perfectly fine what I had in mind.

"You know" I grinned, but I was gonna make her say it "What am I going to do with you tonight?" I smirked.

"Are you planning in…" she froze, not ready to say it, I nodded at her reassuring her to go on.

"Say it"

"Are we…gonna make love?" she was embarrassed from head to toe she grew red under my gaze, I laughed.

"If that's how you want to call it" she widened her eyes and then It hit me. That scent.

I growled furious and turned around immediately to the window, just in time when that pixie with spike black hair put her hands in the air to stop me.

"Wait, Edward! Its me!" I still picked her up by her throat and throw her in with a furious snarl. She got up immediately and gave Bella a smile.

"Hey, you must be Bella, Im Alice" I prevented her from coming near when I put myself in between giving her a cold glare.

"Edward, c'mon…its just me" she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Carslile wants you back" she whispered.

"No" I growled turning around but I was only met with Bella's confused look and that was all worse I didn't want her for a second to know what was going on with me, I had to stop letting Bella come in my life, she couldn't handle it…and she didn't…mean…anything…to me, for letting her in.

I turned around immediately facing Alice once again.

"Edward, Esme's missing you, we all are…" she pleaded with her look "We know all about your changes, I have seen them…"

"Leave" I ordered.

"We're going to Alaska for awhile, something happen with the Denali's" I gave her a glare letting her know I didn't care.

"We wont be around for awhile" she explained "But we would like you to come with us, and if not-" she quickly said before I could cut her off telling her to piss off "we will still be waiting for you after we come back" biting her lower lip she gave Bella an appreciative look.

"It was nice to meet you" Bella said, I turned around to glare at her.

"My pleasure" I heard Alice say but my eyes were glued to Bella's comfortable stance around my sister-…ex-sister!

"She was nice" Bella smiled "What did she mean with 'your' changes?" I sat on the rocking chair trying to compose myself and not let her get to me, I could hear her excitement in her voice, she knew she had something to do with it "Edward, tell me"

"You have still to take that thing off" I reminded.

Not a second later she was making her way to me, playing with her hands, when she was close enough for my reach I pulled her over my lap by her wrist, gripping her wrist tightly and wrapping my other arm by her waist, holding her body close to mine.

"Edward" she protested.

"Trying to get away from me? Just when I thought you couldn't be anymore stupid" I snapped…Alice's words were catching up to me, Jame's hunger for Bella's blood was catching up to me, Black's changes around Bella were catching up to me, all those things that could put her in danger were reminding me there were out there, and as soon as I turned my back they'll be there.

"I tried to protect you and you burn me?" I spat harshly, she cringed over my touch.

"Edward, you're hurting me" she tried to pull my hands away from her.

"Hanging out with mongrels?" I spat, getting up but holding her as I did, just to throw her against the bed.

"What are you talking about?" she yelped.

"You're little friend, it's a wolf, Bella" I explained trying to get a reaction out of her but apparently she was not amused by my words. No kidding.

Just the reaction I expected out of her.

Her absent preservation was catching up with me.

"He's changing Bella, he's not human"

"I don't believe you"

"He is, actually…he is a human, but just the half of him is, the other part of him is a changing danger" I ignored her comment.

"Jacob?"

"Wolves lose control Bella, I don't want you near them" I ordered.

"He would never-"

"Im not asking you to" she flinched "And don't ever…" I took a menacing step closer to her bed, hovering above it "Try to keep me…" slowly I straddle her body, leaving her no way out to stand back to the head board of the bed "…away from you" I snapped, she turned her head around avoiding my gaze.

"Im sorry Edward" she cried "I didn't want to…I just had to" I pushed my body down on hers so I was crushing her with my weight against her.

"Im done being good Bella" my eyes buried themselves in her chocolate brown eyes, I knew she was having a hard time keeping her emotions under check, for one she was scared of my rejection and for two she was trying not let her emotions get the best of her when I was over her like this, finally my little lamb was learning something. Good.

"What did Alice meant with you changing?" I cringed and pulled away quickly flying to the window.

"Edward, please tell me!" she pleaded.

"Hush" I warned.

"I need to know"

"What did you tell the moppets?" I demanded, she still had to tell me what she was spreading around.

She sighed in frustration, while getting up and making her way to me, brushing her hands on my shoulders.

"Please…" she begged.

I took a deep breath not that I needed it, but I still had to think how to do this.

So much for trying to block her out.

"Alice can see the future" this surprised her "She has a power like I do…" she frowned a little but then seemed to get it when she said:

"You can read minds" I nodded.

"Not all vampires can do this, it's rare…But Alice can see the future, and she saw me coming back to the Cullen's, she saw me fed from animals" Bella jumped on her spot and smiled brightly as she hugged me too excited to stay put, I pushed her off with an annoyed look.

"To soon I guess" she smiled, I gave her a glare, if she knew better she would stop the party now.

"She has saw me changing…" I spat the word in resentment, Bella frowned a little but composed herself.

"Of course you are, you're not a bad guy" she smiled widely taking my hand.

"I hope you enjoy disappointment love" I tried to hide my emotions, but she saw past that, I was changing, but I did the best in me to keep that under cover.

She shook her head with a big smile, not horrified at all.

"You're not doing a great job in pushing me away, im not scared of you" she teased pushing at my shoulder. I looked down at the floor, wondering if I was strong enough not to lose control with her? I still craved her…like I hadn't craved anybody for centuries, all about her called to me, it singed to me, her blood, her smell, her scent, the way her lips curled when she saw me, the way her eyes glowed when I kissed her, everything about her invited me to come in and break her.

But I didn't want to. Not to her.

I stared up at her for the longest time, just wondering if I would be strong enough to walk away from her and let her exist?

Let her live?

Like she deserved?

That was not an option either.

I was not strong enough.

I leaned my head on the wall, not letting her hand go after she intertwined her fingers with mine.

"What are you thinking?" she smiled, a could sense how she was proud of me but I didn't make an effort to believe it.

"Im wondering if its better for the both of us if I could just walk away from you?" there was every deep of sadness in my words, every restrained moment of fear and pain.

She frowned her eyebrows and then started to shake under my pressure.

"No..no…you cant! That you cant!!" she snapped, terrified at the thought of me leaving her, this pleased me…I smiled…she was really a foolish lamb "That you cant do! Don't ever say that again!" water well up in her eyes and I shook my head slowly my eyes glinting with sadness.

"You could save a lot of pain" I teased her.

"I don't care!" she yelled pushing me.

"Do you enjoy death? Cause I tell you its not appealing as it looks"

I knew she had been thinking about turning in one of us, she was thinking of how her life would change, and she was embracing that thought holding on to it, like if there was some possibility I would let her get through it. That was not an option.

"I rather die now than spending a lifetime without knowing you" one tear fell from her eye, and I gazed at her for the longest time, hoping she wouldn't take her words back, but perfectly well knowing someday she will.

If she was smart enough.

"Am I supposed to feel honored?" I cringed "Do you think I chose to be a monster?" I snapped letting her hand go while walking past her.

"I want to be like you!" she finally spoke the words.

"NO" I hissed, my eyes darkening.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she said strongly.

I sat on the bed my hands holding my head.

I thought about that option every single day of my life, but it was not to consider, I wouldn't put her through the greatest pain of her life. Being alone.

She wouldn't be alone exactly, she would be with me. I bet she would love that.

Right!

Suddenly she was back on my face again, leaning down taking my hands in hers while looking up at my eyes with tears in hers.

"I cant ever be apart from you…!" she whispered.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you?" I looked down at her glowing eyes, my eyes were filled with sadness "I cant lose you after I've finally found you" I admitted for the first time at her, she smiled.

"You're not going anywhere" she shook her head "And im not going anywhere, you can change me, I trust you"

"Like you did last night?" I spat coldly, I was not resenting her for what happened last night, but this was the only way to push her away and let her stop thinking about this crazy idea of turning into a vampire, I pushed her hands away and got up once again turning to the window, she followed me though she was stubborn as hell.

"I trust you with my life" she spoke firmly.

"And who would hold me down once I sink my teeth into you Bella?" I snapped not facing her, cause I wouldn't strong enough to watch her break under my rejection "Who would put me aside once your blood fills in me?" suddenly I felt her two arms wrap my waist, holding me close, her chest pressed onto my back.

"I trust you" simply she said.

I wish I would have that confidence myself. Well I knew one way to stop this fragile and weak moment of mine.

"Try to trust me tonight, when I will take you as my woman finally" she stood back with a blush creeping on her cheeks.

I turned around and pulled her with my hands on her waist, crushing her body on to mine.

"Why do you have to be such a…-"

"If you cant act like a lady I wont treat you like one" I warned cutting her off rudely "And I like to be rough so one single word would be enough to push me over the edge"

"What are you trying to say? You were thinking in being gentle with me?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes but I kept them locked with mine.

"I was…" I nodded, she stared at me in surprise "But Im willing to settle…-" she cut me off.

"You were going to be gentle with me?"

"Because its your first time" I explained, holding her close so that her breasts pushed up against my chest, I looked down at them and licked my lips when I saw how pink and soft they looked, I could just…-

Her hands pushed down my chest, with that blush over her cheeks, she could see what I was doing.

"But like I said…-" once again her words stopped me.

"Fine" that word was enough to stare at her like she had grown a third head.

"Are you compromising to me? Are you giving in?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she smiled widely. I grinned, that was the fire I liked to see in my women, she was definitely learning something after all.

Seeing as I've been teasing her she found her perfect time to tease me back as well.

"So drinking animals?" I groaned in annoyance.

"Stop that" I tried to push her away so I wouldn't have to talk about this but her arms were trapping me this time, this surprised me, the thought of her wanting me here with her like this, sent a flash of … what was it?

"Im proud of you she admitted softly, I stared down at her eyes, glinting…glowing like they found the brightest treasure of all.

"I'll remember the words" I brushed my hand on her cheeks, in a loving way, trying to remember every inch of her.

I realized I cherished this human creature like I've never had felt for anything in my entire existence.

"So what were you saying me about the Black's?" Bella asked, I sighed, this was not the time or place to do that.

"Not now, my pet" she frowned "Im just gonna tell you to stay away from them once" I warned "And if you cant do that, I will take you with me for good Bella" she nodded in understantment.

"He's my friend" she said in a small voice

"Its not relevant" she flinched under my grasp.

"Now I have to see the Cullens" she widened her smile and hugged me tightly "I wont be long" I lifted her chin up to me and brushed my lips against hers, teasing her, waiting for her to make the move.

"Edward" she moaned, I grinned but still waited when I finally said:

"Do something about it" and with that she pressed her lips with mine, slowly moving them along mine, I couldn't ever get enough of them, so soft and delicious, the taste of her, and how her tongue curled over mine?

Delicious.

Slowly she parted away from me, I glared at her a little in resentment.

"You wont be able to get away tonight" I winked and before she could say another thing I flew, there was not much she could do, but as I was a fair distance from her I heard when she said;

"_Tonight you'll be back as a Cullen. But you'll still be my Edward" _

Of course, she made me what I was today. She was the reason I stopped being a … monster.

She was the reason I cared about a human life. Specially one.

And she would only be the reason for me to change dramatically.

For good…or for bad.

Forever.

Cause right now there was nothing keeping me back from doing what I wanted, what I waited all my existence, from now own I was at her mercy till it came down to bedroom time, then she was all mine.

I didn't give them time to acknowledge my presence; so when they stared bewildered at me they pretty much had an idea of why I was coming.

"I want in"

*****

**Thank you** very much guys for the replies.

I hope you enjoy the ending :D (l)


	16. Complications

**Author's Note: **have i told you how much i love you lately?? :D Im so terribly sorry this is soo short, i should bang myself for this but seeing i have the other chapters done i wont keep you waiting for too long :D LOVE YOU

**Hoot13** :D i love you!! Thank you so much for having beta this story, you're awesome!

**********

**Edward's POV:**

"I want in." I guess I couldn't take the words back now.

Oh well…

This is what I wanted, to be safe…for Bella.

"Edward!" Alice squealed coming down the stairs; I bet she already saw this coming.

"Edward," that was the sooth voice of Carlisle, who approached me with a smile, taking my shoulders carefully on his hands and with a smile he told me, "Welcome back."

"I knew you had it in you." Emmett smirked giving me a punch on the shoulder.

I was uncomfortable but managed to let out a grin.

"I knew you'll find the will to be strong," Carlisle said once again bringing my gaze to him.

"I've changed?" I asked for reassurance.

"You have!" Alice confirmed. I looked at her; I needed to know if the words were true. I needed to know if this was true, if this was happening, if I was to be a better man for Bella Swan.

"You're joining us to Alaska?" Emmett asked with a hopeful look on his face.

But before I could say anything Alice raced me to it.

"No, it's too early, he's staying," she said with a disappointed look, I nodded at her.

Carlisle pulled me aside and we went to his office, I was glad I could have this one on one with him because there was many things I wanted to know, many answers I needed to find.

"Carlisle-" But he raced me to it.

"Edward, I just want you to know one thing…" I sighed. "I'm proud of you." I gave him a look. "I'm proud you found your way on your own, without any help…" I shook my head, that was not true.

"I met someone."

"I know! But I'm proud you let your feelings guide you to learn control and…well…love." I stared at him bewildered.

He smiled at me carefully not to push it; well I still had a temper.

"She's everything…" I tried to explain but he cut me off once again.

"But there's something you should know…" His tone changed from light and tender to adamant and strong. "If anything happens, that makes you change your way, or pull you out of your track, there won't be anything we could or will do." I stared at him in shock and confusion.

"Carlisle…"

"If you are to lose your way again, we won't make a move to stop you, because that's a path you have to find on your own," he explained.

So much for calling them a help.

I scoffed.

"I don't want to hurt Bella," I warned, my eyes darkening.

"Then find the strength to control the monster," he encouraged me.

I sighed. It was hard.

"If I ever hurt her, I won't be able to…" I sighed not finding the words to express how much pain I would be in if I caused her pain.

"That's a lesson you still have to find, but…" He gave me a smile. "I don't think you will hurt her, I don't think you can." I looked up at him in hope his words would come true. "Find the strength, son." I looked up at him, he called me son.

_We're glad to have you back._

I heard his thoughts.

_Find the strength._

I still had to work on it. I knew this by far, but it didn't mean I was unable to reach it, I would do everything on my power to keep my control on check, and I did it all the time while being around Bella.

I'll make sure to do it now so I was a proper man for her.

Not a beast. Not a monster.

I said my goodbyes, which we're returned with 'See you soon'.

It warms me up inside this feeling of once again having a family.

But when I gave too much thought into it, I knew I already had a family.

And that was Bella.

She was all the family I needed it.

I came back to her home but found it empty. I growled. I had to have her tonight, I couldn't wait any longer, she had to become mine, I needed to feel her and I wanted to cause her pleasure.

I found a note instead. So I became worried.

_We went to church. Be back soon. _

_Don't be too mad. _

_Love…Bella. _

I laughed; she was already used to me. That was good. Cause I would be around a lot.

**Bella's POV: **

So I knew what were his rules, I knew he didn't want me to spend time with Jacob but I had no choice. Father insisted in going to church with the Black's and besides Jacob was a really good friend of mine and Edward hadn't exactly told me or explained to me what he meant when he said he was a wolf. That was so stupid and overrated!

Weren't vampires?

Whatever!

Jacob was not danger! He was my best friend!

But he was changing. Not his attitude! He was still the little boy I knew and loved. But he was taller, and hovering all the time, he was always hot and looked like steam was going out on him.

He was a little bit rude too, like impatient and anxious all the time.

He was always hungry and liked to speed off everywhere. One time he was at your side and the next he was gone.

Now he was shifting from one foot to another, impatient…again.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I mumbled a little frustrated; he was being so annoying in the house of God.

"I'm fine!" He growled.

I gave him a look.

He rolled his eyes and gave me his signature smile.

"It's okay Bella; I just want to get out of here." I widened my eyes at his audacity; he didn't seem to pay attention to me at all, instead kept shifting his weight and moving a lot.

Edward's advice on keeping away from Jacob Black seemed really appealing right now, not because I was afraid of him hurting me but because he was really annoying when he was like this.

As soon as we were out, Father and Mr. Black started talking with Mrs. Clearwater, engaging on a conversation I didn't catch but I think it was about having dinner or something.

My sisters played on the small park while I sat on the bench with my bible on hand.

Jacob sat next to me and offered me some of his ice cream. I shook my head 'no' with a smile, he shrugged his shoulders and kept eating, but then he growled.

I looked up to see what had caught his attention and I saw from across the street was a pale white skin woman with a child in hand walking away, I knew better to think they were human.

I knew there were more 'people' like Edward around, he had told me so, and he also told me some of them were what they called 'vegetarian' as they don't feed from human blood. I recognized the woman to say she was not a human drinker, she was paler than Edward from the first time I met him.

I turn to look at Jacob.

"The cold ones," he growled under his breath.

We already had this conversation, he had told me his tale, but I knew Edward and he wouldn't hurt me. And that woman didn't seem a threat at all.

"Jacob…she's not…"

"She's a blood drinker, a filthy leech," he snarled between gritted teeth. I jumped a little at his reaction.

"She isn't doing anything!" I defended, my tone was very strong and he looked puzzled at me.

"Are you defending her?" He accused with a severe tone, his cold eyes glaring at me.

"I'm not…I…she-" I stumbled on my words not feeling like dealing with Jacob when he was like this. But he was still my best friend. I needed him to know they weren't bad as he thought. "Hasn't it occurred to you…maybe they're not as bad as they look?"

He widened his eyes in fright at me.

"Let me explain…she didn't jump me, or you!" I defended "Maybe some of them didn't choose to be what they are…and they don't feed on humans…" He snarled at me.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT?" His tone was accusing and menacing.

"Because I know one!"

Before the words processed in my mind they were out there and I had just screwed up.

I was in deep trouble.

"What do you mean you know one?"

*******

I hope you guys don't become too disappointed with this story but im glad its coming to an end cause im very excited to write the sequel :D

I'll put up the next chapter soon :D

Next chapter: **Fooled**.


	17. Fooled

**Author's Note: **i want to give all of you big thank you's for replying and liking this story! You guys are awesome, best audience ever :D hehe...enjoy!

And special thanks to my beta;** hoot13** *hugs*

**Fooled**

**Bella's POV:**

"What do you mean you know one?" Jacob snapped getting up from his seat clenching his fists to his side, I jumped a little but kept it steady knowing this would have been his reaction if not worse.

"It's okay Jake!" I implored to him to sit back down next to me.

"It's not okay Bella!" he screamed, his eyes darkening.

"NO JAKE! You don't understand!" I pleaded, "He doesn't hurt me, he never does…sometimes he's a little pushy and demanding and irritates the hell out of me, but he doesn't hurt me, he never would…He's not like…the others." He shook his head completely disgusted at me.

"Can you let me explain before you look at me like that again?" He sighed but sat anyways, his gaze not meeting mine.

I took his hands encouraging him to look up at me and see in my eyes I was not lying, or I wasn't hurt by a vampire, in any way.

"First time I met him I knew he wanted to jump me," he growled, "but he was unable to reach me somehow..." Jake turned to gaze at me confused, I sighed. "He couldn't touch me or even come near me because I was wearing the silver cross my mom gave to me," I explained, his glare fell from his face replaced with concern and confusion. "Yes, Jake! He didn't hurt me because he was repellent to me; it was like burning him somehow…" I could see his gaze switch from confusion to acceptance but there was something to it. "I spend the longest time with him, and he would keep teasing me and pushing my limit." I rolled my eyes with a smile at the memories, but he wasn't happy about it; he growled and I knew he was growing impatient "BUT," I kept going, "I managed to make him understand he has a choice in not becoming a monster!" I took Jacob's shoulders so he would listen to me carefully. "Don't you understand Jake? He loves me, he feels human!" Tears spread in the back of my eye balls, threatening to fall at any minute. "He changed so much, he has grown to love me, and he protects me and takes care of me." I smiled at how proud I was of Edward. "He would never do something to hurt me."

Jacob's eyes fell from me, shaking my hands off of him he stood up, giving me a perfect view of his back.

"So he can't touch you when you're wearing the cross?" I stood up at this, getting worried with his suggestion.

"Jake, what?"

"I need you to do a favour for me Bella." He turned around to face me, I couldn't believe how tall he had gotten since the last time I saw him, and it was like he was hovering over me. "I need you to wear that cross at any time." I shook my head fervently.

"You don't understand!" I snapped. "It doesn't matter if I wear it or not, HE WON'T HURT ME!" I cried but it was useless.

"Please Bella, do that!" He had authority in his voice and he was not making a suggestion, he was demanding me to listen to him.

"Jacob wait!" but he was already gone, who knows where to?

***

**Edward's POV:**

I sat here waiting for my love to make an appearance; I was getting anxious all the sudden, maybe I should just bring her ass back and get it over with. She would probably get mad at me for it.

I smiled, I enjoyed seeing her all hot and bothered, maybe I should do it. Nahh…for some reason I wanted this to be special this time. It's unbelievable how much I've grown to…like her…_love_ her.

Yes, I…Edward Masen about to be Cullen once again, a vampire of one hundred eighteen years old was utterly and madly falling in love for a fifteen years old human about to become sixteen.

I wouldn't be able to explain how I got here, to actually falling, but I did…she showed me how to do it, all this time I thought I was the one playing with her and making a fool out of her but then she turned the tables around and showed me this was her plan, she let me take one step at a time and before I knew it I was just another selfless vampire who wants nothing more then to spend the rest of eternity with her, of course I wouldn't do that to her, no matter how much she begged me or how much i saw myself tempted with the idea, I wouldn't take her life.

My lamb was not about to become a monster like me.

Feeding of humans or not, i was a monster, maybe not by choice but if i ever learn to live like this was because of her, and i wouldn't deceive her.

She was taking her time today and I was growing impatient, scolding her up in my arms and take her sounded as a good idea right now.

So I made my way closer, not running but actually walking and taking my time, I needed time to think.

I saw a little girl taking flowers in her hands, I stood there and watched, I was for once not attracted to attack her; I haven't been attracted to do that since awhile, surprisingly I kept my promise to her, and I took a choice and not become a monster.

There was always a choice.

There had to be.

The little girl tucked her hair behind her ears and stood up, but she didn't hold her weight and fell backwards. Her flowers were falling off so I quickly gathered each one in my hand and handed them to her, she looked at me shocked, I smiled and she giggled taking the flowers from my hands and blowing me a _kiss_? I laughed.

"Jilian!" A tender voice called.

"Go," I whispered down to her smiling. I stalked backwards before the woman could see me.

"There you are." She smiled down at the little infant and took her in her arms, from above her mother's shoulders she waved at me. I stood there and smiled.

There was a time ago when I enjoyed baby's blood on my skin, let alone a mother's blood was sweeter, but now I couldn't stand the thought of thinking in keeping them apart from each other, in taking one life away.

A time ago i would have fall in love with a human either.

One time ago i didn't experienced what it felt like to live.

And now I was been given a second chance.

As I neared the rivers by Bella's houses I heard multiple voices, all ringing in my head. I frowned; it was filled with angst and they all screamed at the same time. I tried to tuned it out but then I heard it…

That final sentence that sent a rush of rage and concern over me.

"_I'm telling you dad! Apparently they burn!" _

"_Stop it Jacob, its insane!" _

"_Dad! Please! Bella knows one! And he burns with a cross!" _

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BELLA KNOWS ONE?" The man gasped._

"_Dad! She has for awhile; she told me he didn't hurt her because of the cross."_

I growled, feeling the sense of tradition fall upon me, and a sense of revenge as well. NO! EDWARD NO!

You have to hear it from her first, let her explain to you, let her come to you.

But then I searched into his mind and there she was telling him, she wore a silver cross and that was the way the cruel and raw vampire was unable to reach her.

I snarled. Venom filling in my mouth.

"_Then we should take Bella, and let her explain to us! We have to keep her away from danger! We have to make her tell us where he is!"_

"_Dad! I don't want you to hurt Bella!"_

"_She's got to give us some answers!" _the man was adamant_. _

"_She trusts me" _I snarled at the thought of my sweet Bella exposing me to this...mongrel. _"And i love her, dad" _he confessed, the old man sighed in relief.

"_Son, I talked to Charlie and I want you to know he gave me Bella's hand for you to marry her." _

Furious I snarled in anger, I was not letting them come near my Bella, if they wanted me then here I was.

NO! EDWARD NO!

I was going to wait for her, I was going to wait for her explanation, she wouldn't deceive me.

I stalked my way out of there before they could see me.

Hiding made me squirm inside, I was not some below creature like a … _human_. What ever brought me to think I could act like one?

I was a monster and I should have known better then step away from where I belonged, the darkness.

**Bella's POV:**

"Dad!" I screamed for the hundredth time since I've been here, any effort of moving or screaming to let me out was gone to waste. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" They hid me under the basement to keep me away from going anywhere, they said it was for my own safety. I heard my sisters' voices scream behind the door.

"_Let her go! She did nothing wrong!" _

"_He's our friend!"_

They only managed to run the same fate I did, they took them down with me as they sobbed.

"Please!" I begged, but I only got the door shut in my face.

"We have to do something." I mumbled searching for a way out.

"Bella," Mary's voice tried to shake me out of my thoughts, i started pacing around the small room looking for a way out, ignoring my whole body was trembling.

"I think we can get over there." I pointed out to a small hole in the wall covered by a piece of cardboard.

"Bella!" Mary's voice was more persistent letting out a sob, I was not paying attention though.

"BELLA THEY TRAPPED HIM!"

No...it couldn't be. It wasn't true. My Edward couldn't be exposed. Not because of me. Not because i couldn't keep my mouth shot.

He couldn't be killed because of me.

No!

**Edward's POV:**

My sweet Bella didn't come. My lamb didn't show, she never gave me an explanation or came to tell me the truth, she didn't show up. She wasn't here.

So I laid there, in the green grass, unable to move or do anything. They came for me.

And I still didn't fight.

There was a whole crowd and I still didn't move an inch, or even looked down on them. They found me.

And I still couldn't bring myself to think how my Bella had deceived me.

How had she fooled me?

I burnt all the sudden, it was like they were tearing every inch of my skin off, every pore aching.

My body stood numb in the ground and I didn't make a move to fight them off.

**Bella's POV:**

Tears fall down my eyes as I tried to move the cardboard off, trying not to fall at the same time, I did not believe this, this was not true. My Edward was not done yet, he was not being taken away from me.

Not before I could explain to him that I didn't mean any of this to happen and that I loved him, forever and eternity, and not before I could explain to him I wanted to go away with him to wherever he took me.

Not until I was _his_ properly and for good. Not until I joined him in eternity.

Quickly I succeeded in tearing the rest of the wall off, enough for me to get out.

I climbed on the tree and didn't look back running, running out of their reach, running to every place i could think of where i'd find him, running to find Edward.

I ignored Mary's and Louis' call for me to come back and wait for them. I had to find him, I had to have him, i tripped on my steps and quickly recovered running to nowhere.

I was insanely in love with Edward.

I kept running to the woods, not believing my sisters' words, I went to our meadow, to the cliff, to the river, and even to his tower but no one was there.

"No!!"

Tears fell down my face as I panted desperately for anyone to tell me where had they taken my Edward?

Every place we stood, every place we lay, every place we touched, every place we love were desert in a shallow loneliness. The night felt darker then it ever has.

I searched for answers, explanations, thinking of every way possible this could have gone to, thinking of where had they taken him?

Jacob!

I gritted my teeth in anger, clenching my fists at my sides, but this time i had to hold back, this time i had to run...run for Edward.

I ran as quickly as I could to the Black household, afraid to know the answer to my question. As i came near by that's when i heard the shouting of a multitude gathering in the front of their steps, shouting out with crucifixes and candle sticks in their hands: _"Monster" "MONSTER!"_

I shook my head not believing any of this.

"No! Not my Edward!" I took my precautions as I took the back door slipping into the kitchen and then back down to the stairs, hearing voices from up the stairs.

"_He'll just be like he's burnt alive." _I froze.

"No," I mumbled under my breath. Not my Edward.

Where are you?

I didn't stay to listen any longer, quickly I thought of the best darkest and isolated place of the big old Mansion, dark enough for a beast, isolated enough to make his strength dwell.

The basement!

Of course!

I made my way to the wood door down the stairs, letting out a sigh of relief when i found no one was guarding it, the basement was isolated as i expected. I was careful enough to slip inside without gaining attention, hoping my fear was not coming true.

But when I stumbled under the stairs I saw it, my worst nightmare coming true.

He was there alright.

But he didn't held, his smut grin, or a cocky smirk on his features.

Or even maybe the ice cold glare, with his eyebrows pushed together in a frown when he was angry.

No.

Nothing.

I barely reached his face.

Here he was, strained to a chain, both of his arms stretched above his head, a manacle in each wrist holding him up in the air, his chest bared before me, stripped of his shirt, and barely standing with only his black pants on, his head hanged lowly so I couldn't reach his eyes, but he was unmoving and I didn't understand why. Why wasn't he breaking free out of those chains? Why was he giving up on life? Why wasn't he fighting back? And that's when I noticed it.

Cross. Crosses everywhere.

Surrounding him.

Making a circle around him.

I snapped.

"NOOO!" I cried, venturing my way before him, snatching every cross around him, taking them far away from him as possible, tears falling freely down my face.

He was burnt, he was aching, and I caused that pain.

"Nooo…Edward!" I cried launching myself at him, gasping when i felt beneath my cold fingers the burn he was been put through, i never stopped crying hugging him for dear life, hating me for the pain i put him through.

How dare I?

My hands gripped his muscular back, holding on to him for as long as I could, so I could make the pain go away.

I would give anything to have his ice cold body back.

"Edward!" I pleaded with him trying to reach his face. I snuggled my head on his neck, kissing him, trying to shake him out of his daze, hoping I wasn't too late.

"Please answer me." I pleaded once again crying, tears falling on his chest.

"Bella" it was a hot pained whisper, but at the time it felt like I was being blessed with a second chance.

His breath on my skin shook me back with a smile on my face, that's when he lifted his gaze up.

"They warned me not to play with my food."

I looked up startled, his eyes were…red. Not the golden brown I was used to.

*******

**Author's Note:** ready for last chapter? :D

Next and FINAL chapter: **Doomed**.


	18. Doomed

**Doomed**

"_They warned me not to play with my food."_

Deep red eyes stared back at my chocolate brown afraid ones.

"I would make a feast out of you Isabella Swan." He darkly laughed, I stood back crying while he laughed internally.

"No," I sobbed "No." My chest rose up and down with reckless sobs.

This was not happening, this was just a figment of my imagination.

Edward Masen was not back.

Not back.

"BELLA!" I knew that voice but my eyes did not part away from Edward's glaring ones, glinting with excitement and a that grin on his face, that dark grin...I could see past that.

"No." I sobbed shaking my head, refusing to believe any of this was actually happening while I felt Jacob's arms wrap around me.

"Bella please, let's go!" He took me, holding me, but I stood there not believing the sight before me, my eyes never parted away from Edward's cold ones, they didn't dare to move knowing full well if I did there will be hell to pay.

He was talking to me silently with his eyes, he was threatening me, he was daring me.

"Bella you gotta move, please, you gotta take the-" And then Edward took the chains in his hand and pulled them down making the roof fall before us, I screamed, but I was pulled back by Jacob's strong force out of the basement in a second, while I watched Edward pull up in the air and flying.

"BELLA LET'S GO!" Jacob yelled at me, while Edward sneaked into the night air up to the city.

"I gotta find him!" I pleaded with him.

"NO!"

"Let me go!" I screamed hitting on his chest. "This is all your fault! I HATE YOU!" And then I ran off. Ignoring his screams to get me back.

There was someone more important in my life that needed my help. So I ran, ran to find him, ran to plead for mercy.

But I halted my actions almost too soon, before reality hit me right on the face, if I was daring to see him again I needed protection so I went down to my house, because right now I had to wear my mother's gift, something I've been hoping not to do anymore, because I felt like I didn't need protection anywhere.

Because I thought that I was safe.

I cried while I searched for the object, my shaking hands taking them when I found it and put it on. My father and sisters were gone and I knew very well they've gone down to the city, to take refuge there, of course Edward was after them, and the house wasn't safe anymore, and when I saw it was turned upside down, my suspicions were confirmed. I knew Edward was unleashed and with him, a countless of mounts of vampires too.

He would set a whole world of them so it would be enough to rip every human here.

And he was not going to hold back any longer.

He was going to take innocent lives again.

There was nothing to keep him away from what his bloodlust craved, blood...and revenge.

To me.

I took my cloak and put it on, running as fast as I could.

"_...never did a good thing in my life..."_

I had to find him and I had to make him understand there was a choice, there's always a choice.

"_...you have my heart in your pocket..."_

I had to make him see I loved him still no matter what.

"_...so the lion fell in love with the lamb..."_

I had to make him understand there was nothing else in the world I would rather be with than him.

"_...I rather die now then having spent a lifetime without knowing you..."_

Cause what was more important than spending eternity with someone you love?

"_...you know how long I've waited for you...?" _

Someone who showed me how to live?

"_...you'll regret your words..."_

I froze when I saw fire, welling up in the buildings. Every single human was running and praying for their life to be spared.

Just as I stepped in a house, it fell apart burning at my side. I put my hands to my head but the impact brought me to my knees. I cried desperately, but I got up immediately; there was no time to whine, I had to make this madness stop.

Vampires were harassing humans, making them run as they laughed along, pushing them and shoving them off, but when they saw me they did not come near me. They growled under their breath but kept to their harassment.

I ran. All of the sudden, small arms wrapped around my waist.

"MARY!" I cried hugging my sister tight, she cried over my chest.

"Bella I'm scared!" She cried.

"You gotta go back inside, please hide!" I cried taking her in my arms.

"Bella come with us!"

"NOW MARY!" I cried.

She screamed when we felt the impact of another house falling down close to us.

"Oh my god," I panted, "Mary, take Louis and Jane and get out of here, you gotta go to the woods! NOW MARY!"

"Father-" I cut her off.

"There's no safety here Mary! Please you gotta get out of here! Out of the city! NOW GET IN!" I pushed her in, hoping that there was a Lord above me who will interfere and help us.

Help my family.

Help me.

"Bellaa." A voice sang my name from upstairs.

I froze.

"Oh, Bellaa." It was a sing, a sing to catch my attention, a cold sing with every bit of torture and cruelty in it.

I looked up and found him standing up on the roof. His neck was dripping with blood, like the very first time I saw him, only this time the blood fell all the way down to his bare chest.

His eyes were glowing red.

And he was anxious.

That cold grin in his face exposing to me his sharp razor blade teeth.

"Oh my sweet and still innocent Bella," he singed once again. My chest rose from my quick panting as I sobbed desperately, while I let some tears fall.

"Don't do this." I cried.

Between all the cries of pain, the yelling, the suffering and the laugher, I still brought myself to pay attention to him, and only him, after all he was the one who could put a stop to it. He was the one that could make this entire nightmare go away.

"Oh but this is only getting started love," he taunted kneeling with his arms over his knees.

"You don't mean this." I sobbed harder.

"After they're done taking every life in this god forsaken town, I will have my dessert, I will have you Isabella Swan. I would make a feast out of you, enjoying your blood dripping down on me, enjoying my teeth sinking into your neck and devouring every inch of you. I would not wait any longer for what I crave. For what's rightfully mine"

"Don't do this! You don't want this! This is not YOU!" he snarled furiously cutting me off.

"This has always been me. This is what I am, and what I shall be. I'm a monster Bella, never did a good thing in my life." He repeated the same words he spoke to me a long time ago. "I should have never played with my food," he laughed.

And then he disappeared out in the air, probably to find some other victim.

I felt like falling, like dying, but I knew it was not the time or place. My family needed me now.

So I hold all the pain in and quickly stepped into the building my sisters were in, helping them take their clothes into their bags.

"Bella!" Louis yelled.

"No time! You gotta leave NOW!"

I shoved more clothes on their bags as quickly as I could.

Little Jane's crying was heard over the loud noise from the people outside screaming for their lives. Mary was panicking too and Louis was having a hard time keeping herself steady.

"Bella wait! What's going on? Where's Edward?"

"Do you have your crosses with you?"

They nodded patting their chest.

"Bella, please!" They begged for an explanation but there was no time.

"NOW GET OUT!"

They took their stuff and prepared to leave but when they turned around to leave, I turned around to take Jane in my arms. Her crying was silenced and she was gone from her crib. I panicked and ran down the stairs.

"Bella what's going on?" They cried.

I wasn't completely sure of what was happening, but I had an idea.

"Stay here!"

And when I went out, I saw small Jane lifted up in the air by Edward's strong arms. He rocked her back and forth while shushing her, lifting her up in the air rocking her body back and forth.

I swallowed hard.

"Sleep little baby don't say a word," he began to sing her song crib, with a demented look on his face.

"Edward Please!"

"Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird." I cried louder over the noise.

"Put her down Edward! NOW!" I cried.

He looked up at me with a menacing glare, his eyes once again glowing red.

"Your wish is my command." He took her by her ankle rocking her in the air. I cried desperately.

"Nooo! Please!" I begged while tears were filling my eyes, my knees were giving out on me.

His foot pressed down over the roof roughly making a loud bang on it, and like that the roof came down. My hands went to my mouth screaming.

"Ahh!" My sisters' screams were heard but lucky enough they got out alive, running in time to make it outside before the roof came down over their heads. Edward's gaze turn to them with a smirk.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed gaining his attention. His twisted and demented laugh turn to me this time, slowly.

"Is my little lamb upset?" Little Jane still screamed and all hope in me was gone.

"PUT HER DOWN EDWARD! OR I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOU!" I cried tightening my silver cross to my chest, just below my neck, there my mother was protecting me, wrapping me with her arms around me.

He tilted his head to the side and one finger free of his hold on my little sister. I shook my head pleading with my eyes to him not to do it.

"And if that mocking bird won't sing," he sang along one more finger freeing her of his hold.

"Edward DON'T!" my sisters cried, his eyes never parted away from me, and I just knew he could see the disappointment in my eyes which only made him angrier.

"Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring," he sang more forcefully, and now only two fingers held my sister.

And then she was off into the air. I let out a scream as I saw in slow motion how my little sister flew through the air, one step closer to crash onto the ground.

But then something happen, I guess there was a God above indeed.

Billy Black step in as the speed of light and climbed up the almost destroyed building, in time to take my sister in his arms and flew back down to the floor on to his feet. He was fast and I knew he was not human either.

A dog, Edward always used to say.

I heard a furious growl.

Billy put Jane into my sister's arm.

"GO! NOW!" They made it, they ran out, but he didn't run such luck.

When he turned around, Edward was on his face, it happen so fast it barely gave me time to see he was steps far from and I just stood there and watched in fright as he pulled his hands to Billy's knees and twisted them around completely. A scream parted Billy's mouth, yelping in pain, probably experiencing the most painful injury in his life.

I put my hands to my mouth holding my screams, but I was unable to, I let them out with more tears falling freely down my face.

He let his body down not bothering to sink his teeth into him. He turned to me with his famous grin on his face, I knew I had to worry.

It was my turn.

"My Bella," he whispered taking one step closer towards me.

"Don't do this," I begged but he moved one step closer and then he stopped.

The cross.

A sense of relief washed over me.

Then he laughed.

I panicked.

And then he pushed my body roughly against his, with a smirk on his face completely unaffected, not burning, or so I thought.

I struggled to get away from his strong body, but he was rough and pushed every inch of my body against his, both of his hands on my waist and one of them lower, clenching his fists on my dress, gripping tightly with every bit of restrained anger. He glared at me with his red eyes, penetrating his gaze on me as I stood there motionless, unable to do something, knowing completely well I was not going to be able to get out of this.

"My stupid lamb." He smirked at me, I shifted between his strong grip but unable to do much "Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?" I twisted even more a sob parting my lips "Did you really think there was more than a monster in me?" he laughed, while his harsh breath fell on my pale skin "Did you really thought you could tease me and get away with it!!??" he spit out harshly giving me a perfect view of his sharp teeth, I cried in his arms praying he wouldn't do anything he'll regret, or praying he wouldn't crush me with his hold.

"I love you" it was my last plea.

He laughed darkly brushing one of his hands on my cheeks, his eyes glinting coldly burying themselves into mines.

And then he sank his teeth into me, and I cried.

It was the greatest and painful experience I've ever felt in my life, it stung deep inside. I was not burning, I was only feeling how he drained me, how he took my blood in his mouth. He cut my skin harshly and deepened his bite.

I knew right then he was not thinking in changing me, like he promised one time but he was killing me.

I cried, trashed even, begging him for mercy.

His tight on my grew, keeping me close with a death grip, savouring every inch of me.

I heard voices and screams from behind me. I could hear Jacob's voice gathering a multitude of people with sticks of fire in their hands and big crosses as protection.

"_Bella!"_

That was Jacob.

Edward smirked against my neck and kissed the recent bite, probably leaving his mark on me. He leaned down towards my ear and I could hear his hot whisper down my ear:

"I'll come back for you love."

And he let me go, not before I took side of a tiny cross burnt inside of his chest, it was red probably leaving a scar. Vampires may have the toughest skin but I saw the silver crossed imprinted in his skin, letting me know he was aching, he had been burning when he bit me.

But he hold the pain, he hold the pain enough time to cause _me_ pain.

But little did he know he had already caused me the greatest pain of all.

Because losing him was by far my worst kind of pain.

He fled into the air and I was not to see Edward Masen again…till previous notice.

"_He drained her dry!"_

People screamed above me, as my body fell down to the cold pavement, I was done.

For good.

"_No venom…"_

The distant voices called, but I was not listening, I was aching, I was losing life.

I was dying.

My name is Isabella Swan and all my life I've lived by a code; keep your friends close and your enemies closer, honour your family and defend your truth.

It didn't got me anywhere.

I'm a fifteen year old, and I've lived and seen things Gods would be afraid of.

My name is Isabella Swan and I was a fifteen year old who was dying.

A fifteen year old who won and lost love.

A fifteen year old who learnt to live, and to die.

*************

**Author's Note:** well firstly a big awesome THANK YOU to all of you, who review non stop, and read non stop and kept reading :D thank you for giving this story a chance! You're really the best audience ever! :D

Ok **first**: who were disappointed with the end of this story : IM SORRY but I warn you since day one this was a dark Edward story, no lemons in this story; (sorry but we didn't get like lemons on twilight till BD) but…I'll assure you there are LOTS and really LOTS of lemons in the sequel…BUT…just to warn you guys the sequel is very dark…its like worse than this story(contains: violence, abuse, blood…lots of it…and its pretty graphic!)…very **very dark Edward**!

A big bear hug to **hoot13** for beta'ing this story :D she's awesome and you rock! Thanks once again for everything!

And you guys keep an eye out for **the sequel** which is coming soon!

**OH AND ANOTHER THING: **there's this **lj community** that is brand new and needs a lot of **dark Edward stories** authors, its meant to have all dark stories Edward's in it, you guys have to check it out and help the community with your stories if you have any dark Eddie's goodies…:D here is the link: .com/dark_edward/


	19. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **woooooooooooow look at all those responses, do you know you guys make the world go round and round?? :O

And im glad you think so this story was worth it, I hope you can get through the sequel and you'll like it just as much. :) and I hope I don't scare you off too, that would be so bad for me xD

I just want to say; I do finish what I start so expect the sequel to be finished like this story was finished, maybe sometimes I wont have the time cause school starts soon, but I will always find time.

All of you make it worth! And with nooo more to say I just need to get this out of my chest:

……

…..

…….

……..

The sequel is up :) go check it out! Its called **TO DIE** (It's a good 5 thousand and so pages work, but it runs very slow I would have to make it up for you and put up another chapter later on tonight!)

I LOOOVEEE YOU GUYS!! *BEAR HUGS*


End file.
